Circumvention
by wanderinginmoonlight
Summary: Without Edward to protect her and Victoria an ever present threat, Bella tries to run from her past but no matter what she tries or where she goes every path leads back to one person: Sam Uley. But nothing is ever easy for Isabella Swan Sam/Bella imprint
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Set during new moon after Edward left. **

**AN 2: Just to clarify, I have taken over this fanfic, which was originally written by x-Isabellaboo-x with her permission. We both believed that it was a story worth continuing, but she is unable to for various reasons. Chapters I, 2, and 3 are all hers, the rest is mine. Oh and Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, I do not. **

It was always there, the proverbial elephant in the corner.

It was there everywhere I went.

It was even there when I was asleep.

The constant reminder of HIM. His absence. It was inescapably, tangibly real every minute of every day. And even if I indulged myself and forgot for a moment the pitying looks of those around me reminded me. It made me sick.

The hole in my chest was still there now, four months on. The only difference was that with the passing of time the pain gradually became anger. Long gone were the days of crying for him, and wondering why he left me, if he was happy without me. Now I was angry, bitter. I cursed anything that slightly reminded me of him, cutting it out from my life. That included my friends. Now I was completely alone, just like HE wanted. I'd invested in a leather jacket and big black combat boots that just screamed "stay away" to anyone left who would even think about approaching me. I was so angry with everything, everyone. A part of me blamed the world.

I was still a model student. Did my homework on time, kept my grades up, answered Questions (if they were asked of me). At home I still cooked for Charlie and did the housework. But that was it.

He told me that it'd be as if he'd never existed, but he didn't count on the fact that he took away my existence with him. Bella Swan didn't exist: she died that day he left her in the forest. All that remained of her was me, who existed robotically. Alone.

If I ever laid eyes on Edward Cullen again I'd kill him for breaking the sweet, innocent, trusting, naive girl I was before he left me to die in the woods.

It was another wonderful Monday. In other words I was late for school and it had been pouring down with rain all day; typical forks weather all year round. Monday was also grocery day. Begrudgingly, I pulled the truck into the grocery store car park and grabbed a trolley. In the short time it took me to get inside I was wet through (having also forgotten my rain coat this morning. Stupid Mondays.). I made my way through the aisles quickly, only grabbing the essentials, lest anyone try to talk to me. Once done, I paid for the food on Charlie's bank card, which I used more than he did now I wasn't working.

As soon as I stepped outside I stopped in my tracks, stunned. In the bed of my truck sat a woman completely soaked by the rain, her curly red hair plastered to her face and next. It wasn't her beauty that stunned me, although it could have been, but her piercing red eyes that riveted me to the spot. After a moment's pause, I carried on walking towards my truck. She tilted her head and smiled in amusement, as if she hadn't expected me to approach her.

"Victoria," I greeted neutrally, unpacking shopping bags from the trolley into the truck's dry cabin. I wasn't stupid, but neither was she. If she attacked me now other people in the car park would see. In such a small town everyone knew and looked out for the chief of police's daughter.

"What brings you here in this lovely weather?" I asked sarcastically.

She giggled – actually giggled like a school girl, easily disguising the monster that lurked behind her pretty face.

"I like this Isabella better than the timid little creature you were the last time we met," she told me conversationally.

"I try," I smirked.

"Feisty," she smiled, "it'll be much more fun this way."

"What will be?" I asked.

"Breaking you," she smiled cruelly, exposing her teeth savagely.

"In case you haven't noticed, the Cullens don't want me," I informed her, "you should save your energy for Edward's REAL mate. Or better yet, Edward himself. I'm sure killing him would be much more satisfying." I was shocked that I hadn't even flinched as his name left my lips.

"Don't you worry, I have plans for him too. But you, my pet, were the reason my James had to die, so mate or no mate you're mine," she hissed. I wisely said nothing.

"On the Brightside, at least for you, I like to play with my food," she giggled again.

"Didn't your mother teach you that's rude?" I quipped. She ignored me, instead leaning close to lick a drop of rain that ran down my neck.

"You smell good enough to eat," she groaned in appreciation, then stepped back, "good bye my dearest Isabella. I'll be watching." And with that she disappeared before my eyes could register it.

Climbing into my truck, I felt the confidence I had somehow summoned drain from my body. Suddenly I was petrified, sat shaking like a leaf. With no-one here to protect me I was as good as dead and Victoria knew it.

It was only when I got home and saw the cruiser parked in the driveway that it occurred to me. Charlie was in just as much danger as I was. If I couldn't even protect myself, how could I protect him?

"Hey kiddo," Charlie greeted, jumping up from his well loved recliner to help me with the shopping.

"What's for dinner?" he asked, putting the cans away in the cupboard.

"Left over's I think," I told him, "I'm not really in a cooking sort of mood." I really wasn't. How was I supposed to concentrate on cooking and eating when both mine, and potentially my father's, deaths were drawing closer every second? It hang over my head like a proverbial rain cloud.

"Alright," he nodded, grabbing a beer from the fridge and heading back out to watch whatever kind of sport was on this evening.

I pulled the glass dish of yesterday's left over lasagne out of the fridge and put it in the microwave for five minutes. I stuck my head round the door. Charlie was ensconced in the game. I had a few minutes before the food was ready. Resigned, I grabbed my purse, stepping out onto the back porch. After a second of fumbling around, I pulled out my pack of cigarettes and lit up, taking in a deep drag. The instant relief of nicotine flooded through my body, and I felt myself relax. No-one knew I smoked. It was an activity I only did privately. My cigarettes were brought in bulk in Port Angeles, so that word didn't get back to Charlie. If my mother could see me now I'm sure she'd lecture me on what a dirty habit smoking was. But honestly I couldn't care less. I just needed some form of...release. Smoking did that for me. It helped me think.

I couldn't stay here, not if it was risking Charlie's life. I'd leave and lead Victoria away like I'd done with the Cullens when James was hunting me. Really it was the best thing I could do. Tomorrow. I'd leave tomorrow. I would have left tonight, but I didn't have the money I would need to get away from here. After school tomorrow's empty my college fund and leave when Charlie was asleep. I couldn't bear to see his heart break this time, like it had when I left before. Like a coward I would go, only leaving behind a note. Stubbing out my cigarette, I slipped back inside and plated up the lasagne.

Dinner was quiet. Charlie, ordinarily, was a man of very few words. So when I appeared contemplative he didn't interrupt my thoughts. After eating, I cleared the table and excused myself to bed, early.

I slept, barely; my dreams were restless, and listless. A girl running endlessly lost in the woods, and the pale, beautiful angel of death.

With morning's dawn, I was dragged back into mundane reality. As much as school was the last place I wanted to be, I forced myself to go to keep up the pretence for Charlie.

All day I was on edge, looking out of windows for any sign of her, flinching every time I caught movement in my peripherals. In other words I was a nervous wreck, and it was obvious that everyone had noticed from the looks they gave me.

By lunch I had well and truly had enough. As soon as I entered the lunch hall, I felt eyes on me. The whole table of my previous friend were unabashedly staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked them, hostilely. Every one of them averted their eyes, except one person.

"You," Lauren announced, "We were all just wondering what Edward saw in a nutcase like you." She smiled smugly.

A hushed silence fell across the cafeteria.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously, shocked at her nerve.

"You heard me," she said, coming to her feet, "You're crazy. That's probably why he left you."

I felt my cheeks stain red, this time with anger instead of embarrassment.

"He left because his father got a new job in LA," I bit out, my voice carefully even.

"Edward probably begged the family to move to get away from you. He was probably worried that if he dumped you, you'd go off your rocker and kill him or something," she snarled at me in her annoyingly high pitched voice, "Besides, nobody knows what he saw in you anyway. A man like that deserves a REAL woman."

"You mean a skank whore like you?" I asked her saccharine sweet. Murmurs of awed noises echoed around the crowd.

"What did you just call me?" Lauren shrieked, stalking towards me.

"Skank. Whore. Are you deaf as well as stupid?" I asked patronisingly.

"How dare you!" she screamed, "Take it back!"

"No. I call them as I see them," I told her, "and you are nothing but a bitch who can't keep her legs closed. I'd bet you've slept with a third of the guys in here." I could see Angela, Ben, and Mike trying desperately to contain their laughter. No-one confronted Lauren, and the truth about her was finally coming out.

"At least I know how to please a man," she smirked, "I've had more of Edward than you'll ever have. He was the best I had. You just weren't good enough for him." Her words hit a nerve. It was the final straw.

Before I could stop myself, my fist connected with her nose. There was a shocked silence as blood began to pour down her face.

"You bitch!" Lauren roared, launching herself at me.

A chant of "Fight, fight, fight!" rose up around us as we clawed and kicked at each other on the floor.

I rolled on top of Lauren, straddling her hips.

"Take it back!" I demanded, furious.

"Make me bitch!" she snarled in reply.

"Take it back!" I screeched, shaking her by the shoulders so violently her head bashed against the floor, hard.

"Enough!" The voice of our principal Mr. Greene rang out loud and clear above the shouting crowd. I was dragged off Lauren by Coach Clapp.

"What happened here?" demanded Principal Greene.

"She attacked me!" Lauren accused, breaking out into big, melodramatic tears, at which I rolled my eyes.

"Is that true Miss Swan?" He asked me, shocked.

Having been the one to throw the first punch, there was nothing I could do but nod my head.

"Lauren started it," Mike Newton volunteered helpfully, earning himself a glare from Lauren.

"I see," Principal Greene murmured, "Miss Stanley, would you be so kind as to escort Miss Mallory to the nurse. Miss Swan, I'm going to need you to come with me. The rest of you can return to your tables." He ordered, and the crowd dispersed.

At his request, I explain the confrontation with Lauren to Principal Greene, who throughout looked disappointed and concerned.

"You must understand how worrying this is for me Bella," he sighed, "Up until now you've been a model student. I realise you've had a...rough patch recently due to the departure of the Cullens, and I can't help but wonder if you are coping with their loss."

I nodded in response, but didn't say anything.

"Look," he said, taking his glasses off, "you're a bright girl. You do know it's okay to ask for help if you need it?"

"I don't need help," I told him, annoyed that he'd even suggest it.

"Alright. But if you decide you do the school councillor is available lunch time and after school," he informed me.

"I'll bear that in mind," I answered, attempting to placate him.

"Very good," Principal Greene nodded, "Now, I'm afraid I have no choice but to suspend you for a week. Its standard procedure I'm afraid."

Before I could respond, we were interrupted by a knock on the door, and the entrance of a police officer; my Dad's Deputy Steve to be precise.

"Can I help you officer?" Principal Greene asked.

"I'm afraid not. Lauren Mallory has decided to press charges for assault against Isabella Swan," he explained. I felt myself pale as he pulled out his handcuffs. I looked to Principal Greene in disbelief and he nodded, telling me that this really was happening.

Steve pulled me to my feet and cuffed my hand behind my back.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you-"

"I know my rights Steve," I interrupted, frustratedly.

"Then you'll also know I am obligated to read them to you," he warned, "Don't make this worse for yourself Isabella."

"Is this really necessary?" I demanded.

"This is standard procedure m'am. If you have an issue about this procedure or my conduct you will have to take it up with the Chief of Police," he informed me, losing any informality he had used previously.

With that I was whisked away through the crowds of on-looking students, past a very smug looking Lauren, and loaded into the back of Deputy Steve's cruiser.

The next thing I noticed was the look of shock on Charlie's face as he noticed Steve bringing me into the station.

"Bells?" he gasped.

Not replying, I hung my head in shame, knowing how disappointed in me he would be.

I was taken to a holding cell and left there to wait for processing whilst Deputy Steve talked to Charlie. The bed wasn't comfortable but I sat on it anyway, not wanting to know what had been on the floor. It wasn't long until I heard Charlie's voice raising and echoing down the hall. Drawing my knees to my chest, I covered my ears, unable to stand the sound anymore. Charlie had done nothing but try to help me, and I hated myself for making his job harder. Now I was just itching for a cigarette and it was making me antsy.

When the voices at the end of the hall disappeared I laid down on the bed, resigned. If I didn't find something to do soon I was going to go stir-crazy with nicotine lust. Carefully, I studied the plain white room. There was absolutely no personality, nothing to stimulate the mind whatsoever. So I resorted to counting the ceiling tiles, then the cinder blocks that made up the walls.

I'd gotten through the 27-and-a-half ceiling tiles and was onto the 43rd cinder block when Charlie appeared at the door.

"Come on. I'm taking you home," He told me, his face unreadable. I followed Charlie out of the station keeping my head down to avoid meeting anyone's eyes.

The short drive home was tersely silent. Glancing at Charlie, I was unable to glean anything from his expression. He pulled the car into the drive and we both sat there, neither of us attempting to leave the vehicle.

"I spoke to Principal Greene," he told me, "I understand what happened and why." I nodded, unsure of where this was going.

"I know why you hit this Lauren girl. That doesn't make what you did right though. I will not be punishing you for this; however I'm not going to make the consequences of your actions go away. I know you've been going through a hard time recently but you need to start living more in reality and in reality Bella, you can't just assault anyone who says something to upset you. I've tried really hard to give you some space to get over...him, I've overlooked your new look and attitude, and even the smoking, but this has just gone too far. This is your last chance. If anything like this happens again I'm getting you help, or sending you back to Renee,"

"I'm sorry Dad, I'll try harder, I promise," I told him, horrified that he would even talk about sending me away.

He nodded stoically.

"Bella?" he called as I climbed out of the cruiser.

"Yes Dad?"

"Clear up the cigarette butts from the garden. It's respectful of you not to smoke in the house, but don't litter in the garden," he told me, slightly amused. I blushed tomato red and ran into the house.

As soon as Charlie was gone, I left for the bank to empty my account.

All afternoon I couldn't sit still. Charlie must have noticed my shiftiness at dinner but he didn't mention it. After dinner I washed up, then did some laundry so Charlie would have something to wear for a few days after I was gone. I'd also put leftovers in the fridge and freezer so he'd have food to eat.

With little else left to do, I sat with Charlie watching him watch the game, ever aware that this could be the last time I ever spent with my father. Each contour, frown line, and freckle of his face was committed to my memory by the end of the game. He even tried to explain the rules of baseball to me, knowing that if I was ever going to understand it I would by now.

"I'm going to head off to bed," Charlie told me, jumping out of his favourite chair and stretching out, "Night Bella."

"Love you Dad. You know that right?" I asked him sincerely.

"I know. I love you too Bells," he choked out, and then ran up the stairs.

Turning the TV off, I made my way up to my room to wait. When I could hear Charlie's snoring I grabbed my bag and emptied my drawers into it carelessly then threw my toothbrush in and was finished packing.

Quickly, I scribbled out a note, apologising to Charlie, telling him I loved him, but not giving any definitive reason I had left. He could assume whatever he wanted to. People would wonder if I was running away from the law after today, or that I was going to find the Cullens, but I didn't care. I'd be dead soon, and then it wouldn't matter. Then the only thing that would matter was the fact that Charlie was safe and alive.

It was a miracle I managed to stay on my feet as I soundlessly dragged my suitcase down the stairs and out to the truck. After dumping it in the cab, I ran back inside to the coat closet to grab my raincoat and purse. Carelessly I dropped my purse, and knelt down to pick it up. At the back of the closet on the floor was an old, thumbed shoebox. Momentarily, my curiosity led me to open it. Inside the box, amongst old photos and letters I discovered a gun I had never seen before.

Without thinking, I took it into my hand, weighing it up. At a guess, I would say it was Charlie's old service gun. Suddenly, I irrationally wanted nothing more but to take it with me for protection. Although I knew it could not protect me from the threat I was running from, the idea of having a weapon made me feel safer. So I checked the safety was on before tucking it into the back of my jeans. Then I shoved the shoebox back to the corner and closed the closet.

With one last look around the place I had come to call home I left, locking the door behind me.

**Reviews would make my day, so let me know what you think :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Running away this time was far different than last time: I was alone. There was no Alice or Jasper to protect me from Victoria this time. Petrified from the moment I closed the door behind me, I pushed the truck as hard as it would go, determined to put as much space between me and Charlie as possible before Victoria caught up with me. My stress and fear were almost palatable in the air.

I had barely been on the road five minutes when flashing lights caught my eye in the mirror and a siren wailed behind me. This was just my luck, getting caught the very first time I'd broken the speed limit. Then I really started to panic. I'd been arrested today, and if they caught me trying to leave town I could be jailed for trying to leave the jurisdiction before I was charged. My heart started to hammer against my chest frantically when I realised I was also concealing a weapon without a permit. My mind boggled at how stupid I had been.

Figuring I couldn't get anymore reckless, I kept driving, flooring the accelerator in the hope of gaining what little more speed I could. If I was going down, I wasn't going down without a fight. Worse comes to worse I could run away and hide in the woods to wait for my death. That way I'd never go to prison, and this whole thing would be forgotten. Death was funny like that, it made people forget the bad and remember the good in people.

When the truck's speedometer inched over 70 mph I had to stop myself from celebrating; it had never gone this fast, at least since I'd owned it. In fact, the last time I'd gone this fast in a car the driver was not human. I shuddered at the memory, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach.

"_Don't do anything reckless or stupid..." _

The words bounced around my head with all the finesse of a wrecking ball. It took me a while to recognise the dry, humourless sound coming out of my mouth as laughter. Before I could stop it, my body was erupting into loud, senseless hysterics.

"Payback is a bitch, isn't it Edward!" I laughed until tears rolled down my cheeks, as realisation hit me. Edward had caused all of this. He'd told me not to be reckless, but paved the way for me to be doing the most reckless thing in my life by leaving me here unprotected. And it was SO funny.

I was still laughing when the police car pulled up beside me. I was still laughing when the car swerved in front of me. But it was no longer funny when the car in front of me stopped dead, forcing me to frantically swerve off the road.

**(Sam POV)**

Night shifts were the worst. Sitting alone in a car for hours a night just seemed to rub in the fact that I didn't really want to be a police officer in the first place. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful for the extra money, and I did enjoy the few arrests that I got to do, but it was just another responsibility in my ever-growing mountain of responsibilities. I was Alpha, which currently felt like a full time occupation with Paul still unstable and more pups on the verge of phasing. That also meant I was Chief-in-training to the tribe. Billy Black was still very much alive and kicking, but gradually I was taking over his role within our people. Between all that, my construction company, and being a police officer there were just not enough hours in the day.

It was the council's suggestion that I recruited into the police force. Talk had spread, as it does in small towns, and the word was I was the leader of the La Push gang. I laughed to myself at the ridiculousness of the suggestion. When would I find time for that? The council couldn't have their future Chief's name besmirched by gossip, so suddenly I had to get an extra job which would prove that I wasn't a bad guy. So far, all it had done was rid me of extra hours of sleep.

Throwing the crumpled, empty, doughnut box into the passenger foot well, I reached for the family sized bag of Doritos that were my sole company for the next 3 minutes. At least the extra money helped with the extra food I needed. Since I phased I can scarcely remember going longer than an hour without eating something. I tried not to look at the price at the till when I went grocery shopping these days.

My musings were interrupted by the distant, faded roar of an engine. My sensitive hearing picked up on the sound before I could see it. I recognised Billy Black's old rusty-red truck instantly. He'd sold it to Charlie Swan about a year ago. Swan. My mind strayed to the image of the broken girl I found in the forest all those months ago that still haunted my dreams now. She had been so fragile, so...helpless. The wolf had felt sorry for her. He'd wanted me to take her back to my 'den' and feed her up and keep her safe from the world. It was irrational, but the wolf thought she was ours. Like we owned her because we found her. But that was crazy, so I returned her safely to her father and made sure to have one of the pack, usually Jared, patrol her house at least once a day.

The monster of a truck zoomed past, not even noticing me. When I realised the driver was going at just over twice the speed limit, I pulled out onto the road and flicked on my lights and siren. The driver seemed to hesitate, then speed up, driving even faster. Unofficially, I admired the person who could force that beast of a truck to go that fast; it looked incapable of doing much over 50. This 'high speed chase' was hands down the most exciting thing to ever happen during one of my shifts, and I relished the chase. Didn't the driver realise they'd only get a speeding ticket if they pulled over? I wondered if someone had had the gall to steal a car out of the chief of police's driveway. Surely no-one could be that stupid? Then again I couldn't imagine Chief Swan or his daughter driving this recklessly.

"Payback is a bitch, isn't it Edward?" I heard a woman's voice ask, followed by laughter. Edward as in Edward Cullen? So it must be Bella Swan driving like a maniac, and laughing like one too. I wondered what had driven her to this.

When the truck began swerving carelessly across the road I decided to put an end to this. After easily overtaking the old vehicle, I slammed my breaks on, forcing it to either stop or crash into me. The truck swerved off to the right, brakes screaming in protest. I winced at the sound, before quickly parking at the side of the road so no-one would crash into my car. As I got out, I saw a little slip of a girl running into the woods and inadvertently smiled.

Oh yes, I would hunt her down and take her home. To her home, not mine I had to remind myself.

The wolf was restless and wanted to toy with the little girl who had strayed onto his territory, but I wouldn't let him out. Instead, I followed her into the forest soundlessly, instantly feeling like I belonged. Apparently she belonged to the forest too. I couldn't scent her or hear her at all. I guessed the forest had taken an interest in this little girl that night, just as my wolf had.

Standing stiller than a statue, I inhaled deeply and listened. Above the rustling of the wind through the tree tops, I could hear faint breathing and a strong, fast heartbeat about 50 yards to my right. She was hiding from the big, bad wolf. It tickled my sense of humour. Knowing this was likely to be the only thing I'd do tonight, I indulged her, playing along with the game. Purposefully, I rustled around, snapping sticks so that she would hear me coming.

The tell-tale sounds of her scrambling about gave her away, and I chuckled quietly at her predictability. After a few moments, I silently doubled back behind her hiding place. She didn't hear me, and I watched her for a moment while I could. She had lost weight, and it made me frown. Why wasn't she looking after herself? I cleared my throat, loudly. Her scream pierced my ears, temporarily stunning me as she tried to scramble away. Quickly I stepped in front of her, blocking her path. She looked up at me guiltily, all doe eyes and innocence. As soon as I met her eyes I froze.

Time stood still as my life rewrote itself around this little girl, my soul entwining with hers until I could no longer tell where I ended and she began. I was so awestruck and lost in the moment, I nearly didn't notice her trying to slip away again.

"Oh no you don't," I told her before throwing her over my shoulder possessively and walking back to the roadside.

"Put me down!" she demanded furiously, kicking and squirming in an attempt to be free of my unbreakable hold. She had a lot more fight in her then I had realised and I liked it.

When we reached her truck, I placed her carefully on her feet. Instantly, I saw her look to the woods contemplatively.

"Don't you even think about it Isabella Swan. I will catch you, drag you straight back here and cuff you to my car," I warned her sternly. She frowned, clearly unhappy about being ordered around.

"Do I know you?" she asked, coldly.

"We've met once," I said dismissively, moving round to the passenger side of her truck. There I found a substantial suitcase, a coat and her purse. Was she running away? I growled under my breath. She wasn't going anywhere.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"You ran away so I have to search you and your vehicle," I informed her, watching her pale.

"Or you can save us both the bother and tell me what you're hiding."

Guiltily, she stared at her feet before nodding. Her hand reached behind her back, and she produced a gun. Biting her bottom lip anxiously, she handed it to me.

"Tell me you have a permit," I demanded, trying to distract myself from just how much I wanted to bite that lip. She shook her head.

"It's Charlie's," she mumbled.

"Dammit Bella! Speeding and carrying a weapon? What the hell did you think you were doing?" I asked, angrily. I couldn't believe her stupidity.

"It's none of your damn business!" she growled back.

"Get in the car," I ordered, pointing to my cruiser.

"Are you arresting me?" she asked sarcastically sweet.

"Get. In. The. Car," I instructed, keeping my voice carefully even.

"I will not get in your car unless you are placing me under arrest," she informed me, dignifiedly.

Grabbing her arm, I dragged her over to my cruiser and sat her in the front seat.

"You stay here, or so help me god I will put you over my knee," I warned, slamming the door shut.

"You can't do that!" she cried incredulously at my back as I was walking away. I ignored her.

Swiftly, I grabbed her suitcase, coat and purse and locked her truck with the keys she'd left in the ignition. Carelessly, I threw it all into the trunk of my car, and then climbed into the driver's seat.

"What were you doing Bella?" I asked her, calmly. She ignored me. Her whole demeanour was really starting to grate on my nerves.

"You can trust me," I told her, hoping to coax an answer out of her.

"If I can trust you, you won't tell Charlie about this. It would kill him," she said, glancing at me through her long brown hair.

"You don't think waking up to find you gone would have been worse?" I challenged her, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know anything about it!" she shouted, her cheeks flushing red with her anger. It was adorable.

"You're right. I don't," she looked at me quizzically, "But what I do know is that it's selfish and cowardly to leave your father without saying anything to his face." I told her with a frown, knowing I was thinking far more about myself than Chief Swan, but she wouldn't know that.

Bella laughed, a horse, dry sound lacking any humour.

"Being selfish. Yeah, that's totally what I'm doing," she shook her head, a wry smile on her face. I didn't understand what that meant.

"Look..." she fumbled.

"Sam," I interrupted her, "Sam Uley."

"Sam, just take me down to the station and get it over with. I don't need your judgement or advice," she told me seriously.

"Really, because it looks like you're making one hell of a mess of things," I interjected, raising my voice. I was a man, and not just any man but Alpha. There was no way I was going to be ordered around by a little girl with an attitude problem.

"You and your self-righteous attitude can fuck right off. You know nothing about me or what I'm going through. I don't know why you care, but you can stop giving a crap and do your job," she yelled at me, her hand reaching for the door handle.

"Put your seatbelt on," I growled, turning my key in the ignition.

"What about my truck?" she demanded sarcastically.

"Just do as you're told. I'm doing you a favour here and you don't want to make me regret it," I suggested my voice low. Silently she did as she was told.

The short drive back to her house was tersely silent. I was too angry and lost in thought to even attempt to talk to her. Imprinting wasn't supposed to be like this. Jared's Kim had fallen in love with him instantly and they were happy campers from day one.

Something about Isabella Swan just got under my skin. I don't know what she was trying to prove with all the anger and bitterness but it didn't suit her and it was fooling no-one. She was still just as broken as she had been when I found her in the forest, I was sure of it. But Bella seemed to have taken the whole world to war over it. That leech had really screwed her over. I swore to myself I would kill him if he dared to step foot in forks again.

There was no way I was going to put up with her crap though.

After parking my cruiser next to Chief Swan's, I jumped out the car and collected Bella's stuff from the trunk. Wordlessly, she let us both into the house, holding the door open for me. Charlie must have taught her some manners after all, I chuckled to myself.

"Which one's your room?" I whispered, trying not to wake up her sleeping father.

"I can carry my own bag up there," she hissed at me, trying to snatch the suitcase from me. Ignoring her attempts, I started up the stairs.

"It's the first door," she whispered after me reluctantly.

I pushed the door open and quietly placed her suitcase on the bed, careful not to make any noise. Surveying the room, I took in every detail, or lack thereof. There were not pictures on the walls, no books on the shelf. Just a bed, a rocking chair and a desk with an old computer sat on it. The room was bland, void of any life or personality. As I made my way down the stairs, I wondered if her room had always been so empty, or if it had become that way since the leech left.

"Where did you find the gun?" I asked her, pulling the old weapon out of my pocket.

"Hall closet. There's a shoebox at the back," she told me, arms wrapped around her chest as if she was trying to hold herself together.

With the gun safely where it belonged, there was little reason for me to stay, no matter how reluctant I was to leave Bella. Try as I might, I could find no valid reason to stay, and I was also on a shift.

I showed myself to the door, ever aware of the girl trailing behind me.

"Thank you Sam," she said softly as I stepped through the door.

"Don't let me catch you again. I'll return your truck and it better be here in the morning," I warned her. Bella slammed the door in my face in response. Walking to the car, I couldn't help but smile despite myself. The girl was so stubborn. It was going to be a struggle to have any relationship with her. But maybe the challenge was just what I needed.

**(Bella's POV)**

As soon as he left I slid down the wall, pulling my legs up to my chest to hold me together. Sam Uley set me on edge. Inexplicably, I felt drawn to him like a moth to a flame and it made me angry. For a second when our eyes met I felt whole again, like I could breathe for the first time in months. Then the hole in my chest had clawed its way back, just as vehement as it had always been.

Never had one person made me feel so conflicted: my instincts screamed at me to be as close to Sam as possible and to get as far away as I could. It unsettled me, scattering my thoughts and emotions all over the place. It confused me that every time I shouted at him all I wanted to do was apologise. It confused me that I had an overwhelming urge to touch him. But most of all it confused me that I had to try to be angry around him. In fact I was so used to my constant anger I had no idea what to do when I could no longer feel it. The effect he had had on me scared me.

But the thing that scared me the most was the undeniable sense of rightness I had seeing Sam in my house. He should not have belonged here but he did. My head just couldn't make sense of it all; Sam was a perfect stranger.

Worst of all, when he disappeared into my room the voice in the back of my head screamed that his presence was betraying the memory of Edward. It tore at my chest, and for a moment I thought I'd be sick. It was all so wrong. I didn't care if I betrayed Edward, he was the one who had betrayed me in the most permanent way. I was so furious at myself for even thinking such a thing. It was over between us. He was never coming back, and I didn't want him to come back. I really didn't.

But there was a part of me deep, deep down, that was still irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen. I hated myself for being that weak.

However, Sam Uley was the cause of all these emotions and realisations. It was easy for me to transfer the blame to him, focusing all my anger and resentment on him instead of myself.

After a while I crawled up to bed and settled down for the night. Tomorrow I would leave again and this time I wouldn't be caught for speeding. I would get away from Forks, and make sure Charlie was as safe as he could be. But between now and then, I resolved to avoid Sam Uley at all costs.

**A/N: So Sam and Bella have met. What do you think of their relationship so far? Review and let me know :D **


	3. Chapter 3

_I walked and walked. Time made no sense as I pushed slowly through the thick undergrowth. It was hours passing, but also seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the forest looked the same no matter how far I went. I started to worry that I was travelling in a circle, a very small circle at that, but I kept going. I stumbled often, and, as it grew darker and darker, I fell often too._

_Finally, I tripped over something – it was black now, I had no idea what caught my foot – and I stayed down. I rolled onto my side so I could breathe, and curled up on the wet bracken. As I lay there, I had a feeling that more time was passing than I realised. I couldn't remember how long it had been since nightfall. Was it always so dark here at night? _

_Sometime later, the rain woke me up. I don't think I'd really fallen asleep; I was just lost in an unthinking stupor, holding with all my strength to the numbness that kept me from realizing what I didn't want to know._

_The rain bothered me a little. It was cold. I unwrapped my arms from around my legs to cover my face._

_Suddenly there was a sound, startlingly close. A kind of snuffling, an animal sound. It sounded big. I turned towards the sound, only to find myself face to face with a black wolf the size of a bear. Was that even possible, I wondered to myself. As a wet nose descended upon me, I scrambled away instinctively._

_On numb legs I stumbled through the forest away from the black wolf, knowing he could catch me easily. This time I knew I must be going in circles because no matter which way I ran I always came back to the place the wolf sat waiting for me._

_I ran past the wolf one more time, in a final futile attempt to get away when I heard a voice behind me._

"_Bella," the voice called, deep and familiar, full of recognition. He wasn't calling my name to search; he was acknowledging that I was found. _

_I stared up, impossibly high, to the dark face of Sam Uley. _

_The tall man held out a hand. I gazed at it, not sure what I was supposed to do. His black eyes appraised me for a second, and then he shrugged. But before he could do or say anything more, I turned and left him there, running from him as I had from the wolf._

I jolted awake suddenly, jerking upright in my bed, my heart pounding frantically in my chest. Somehow, Sam Uley had gotten into my dream. I shuddered at the thought, feeling uncomfortable with his invasion into my subconscious, and how it had somehow twisted and changed my recurring nightmare. What I really couldn't understand was the wolf.

Was the wolf something my imagination had conjured up, or was there really something there with me in the forest?

I took a peek out of my window and noticed that Sam had been true to his word, and my truck was sat in its usual spot on the driveway. It was a good thing too; Charlie's cruiser was gone and he would have flipped if my truck wasn't there.

The day dragged on, time passing slowly as time does when you have little to preoccupy yourself with. I cleaned every surface, but found little satisfaction in it as they all still sparkled from yesterday's cleaning frenzy.

I considered taking Charlie lunch at the station, but there was no way I was going to show my face there after yesterday's fiasco.

Instead I switched on the television. Flicking through the channels, I watched the nameless faces lost in their own pseudo-realities. They had no idea how lucky they were not to have to live in reality, I thought to myself wryly. But each time I changed channel I became more aware of the Hollywood smiles, the perfect hair, the perfect makeup; it was all superficially too perfect, just like the Cullens.

Shuddering at the thought, I turned the telly off, slamming the remote down on the coffee table. This was exactly why I never watched television. Or listened to music. Or read books. Everything reminded me of THEM, and it made me so angry.

Furiously I jumped to my feet, kicking the sofa hard. I knew it was a mistake as soon as my toes hit wood. With a yelp I fell on my ass and clutched my injured foot. Angry tears leaked treacherously down my face, forming cold paths down my hot, red cheeks. It just wasn't fair. None of it was.

I limped up the stairs, miraculously managing not to fall back down. Silently I ran myself a hot bath, hoping it would make me feel better. What I really wanted was the liquid comfort that the bottle of jack under my bed could give me, but there was no way I was going to risk being pulled over for driving under the influence tonight. I got into the bath, letting the hot water relax my muscles and clear my mind.

Dinner was just as uncomfortable as it had been the night before. Charlie and I had never been overly verbose, but the last few days had been ridiculously quiet.

"I hear you've got one of the rez kids working down at the station," I asked in a weak attempt at generating conversation.

"I wouldn't exactly call him a kid," Charlie muttered, before unceremoniously shovelling in another mouthful of food.

"Is it anyone I know? And why the forks police? I thought the rez policed their own," I questioned, shifting the food around my plate with my fork.

"His name is Samuel Uley. The rez does police their own, so I was confused when Billy asked if I could give him some work. I'd heard the rumours about Uley, so I wasn't sure about employing him, but so far he's been a great officer. I don't know where people got such bad impressions about the man," Charlie told me sincerely.

"What rumours?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"Apparently Sam is the leader of a gang in La Push, although I really wouldn't believe it," he shrugged.

"What kind of gang?" I queried, struggling to imagine the man I met last night in any sort of gang.

"Dunno. Apparently Uley and his friends hang out in a group and have stopped socialising with kids their age," Charlie shook his head, "people talk a lot of trash Bells. Billy says Uley is mentoring the rest of them, and the whole group are doing work for the tribal council."

"Hmmm," I mumbled unintelligently.

"Uley only works on the force part time. Mostly nights I think, so he has time to work for the council," Charlie volunteered, not knowing how helpful he'd just been.

"That's...admirable of him," I told Charlie, clearing our empty plates from the table, and dumping them in the sink.

"You cooked. I'll wash up," he told me, following me into the kitchen.

"Thanks dad," I kissed him on the cheek, "I'm going to bed. Gonna have an early night."

"Sleep well Bells," he told me, with a small smile which broke my heart a little bit more.

"You too," I choked out, rushing to my room before I could tear up. If Charlie saw that he would know something was wrong.

Miserably, I threw myself down face first onto the bed. This was never supposed to happen, I moaned to myself. Mentally, I cursed Edward for putting me in danger then leaving me defenceless. Maybe that was the plan after all; leave little human Bella behind so she could be killed by a psycho bitch. That way I was out of the way, and his little "mess" was tidied up for him.

A sudden beeping noise coming from my desk made me jump a foot in the air. Confused, immediately started searching for the source of the noise. It didn't take long to find. Sat openly on the desk was my mobile phone. I frowned at it. Charlie had brought it for me so he could always contact me, thus avoiding any more incidents like the night Edward left.

The thing that puzzled me was that I'd never used it. In fact the day it was given to me I had placed it, still in its box, into a drawer and never looked at it again. So what was it doing on my desk and making noises?

I pressed a button and the screen lit up, revealing that I had a text message. Cautiously, I opened it, knowing I hadn't given anyone my number.

_My Darling Isabella, _

_How are you fairing?_

_Is the stress getting to you yet?_

_Don't worry my pet, you still have time._

_The games are just beginning!_

_See you soon my pet!_

_All my love,_

_Victoria x_

I froze on the spot. She had been in my room to get to my phone. She had been in my house where Charlie was innocently unaware of her. Suddenly I needed to get out of this place far more urgently. I had to lead her away from Charlie. This last few months I hadn't been a brilliant daughter, but I would save him from Victoria if it was the last thing I did.

Thankfully, Charlie came up to bed only a few minutes later. After waiting ten minutes to be sure he was asleep, I grabbed my bag and carefully made my way down the stairs.

It was like déjà vu climbing into the truck again, as the same sense of unbridled terror filled my body. The difference was tonight I would not break the speed limit or be caught carrying a weapon. Even if Sam Uley was working tonight, he'd have no reason to pull me over this time. Taking a deep breath, I turned the key in the ignition and felt the truck roar to life.

Turning onto the road, I made sure to adhere to the speed limit religiously. My heart rate began to increase with my anxiety until I could hear my heart beat loader than the growl of the truck engine. I can do this, I told myself over and over again. I had to do this, not for me, but for Charlie. I had to be strong just one last time.

A flash of movement in my peripherals caught my attention, but looking as hard as I could I could see nothing there. Swiftly, I was brought back into reality by a loud popping sound behind me. The truck began to violently swerve beneath me, and I fought with the steering wheel frantically trying to gain control of the vehicle.

By some miracle, I managed to guide the truck to the side of the road and slammed the breaks on desperately. For a moment I sat there in shock, my heavy panting the only sound breaking the silence as I tried to catch my breath.

Frustrated, I jumped out of the truck to see what had caused me to almost crash. It was pretty quickly obvious that the back tire had a hole the size of a baseball in it.

"Fuck!" I cursed loudly, my voice echoing angrily back at me from the trees.

Seeing as I hadn't brought my phone with me, I was stuck here at the side of an empty road next to the woods, 20 minutes walk away from the nearest house, alone. I was so stupid.

"Why. Do. These. Things. Always. Happen. To. Me?!" I screamed, accentuating each word with a punch to the side of my truck.

Exasperated, I slid down the side of my truck and sat cradling my now sore hand. How was I going to explain this to Charlie? How was I going to get the truck back home in order to explain it to Charlie? The amount of trouble I was about to get in was enough to make me consider walking into the woods and asking Victoria to just kill me now.

But before I had the chance of death by vampire I was blinded by headlights. The familiar shape of a police cruiser pulling over behind my truck was reassuring, yet unsettling; I didn't want to be stuck out here all night, nor did I want to have another encounter with Sam Uley. But low and behold a pair of feet stepped into my line of vision, and I looked up to see the one face I hadn't wanted to see.

"Car trouble?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Just decided to sit by the side of the road for hours," I told him with a sarcastic smile.

He didn't smile, laugh, or even roll his eyes. Sam just stood there, sternly glaring at me.

"One of my back tires went," I muttered, looking away as my cheeks stained red at his disapproval.

"Do you have a spare?" he asked neutrally.

"I don't know," I muttered.

"Lets go take a look then," Sam said grabbing both my hands and pulling me to my feet as if I weighed nothing, "this is a Chevy right?" he asked.

"I think so," I muttered.

With a nod, Sam got on the floor and shimmied under the bed of the truck on his back.

"What are you doing?" I asked, quizzically.

"Getting your spare tyre," he grunted, then pushed a tyre out from under the truck. I grabbed it quickly, standing it up on its side and rolling it out of the road.

"I'll go get my jack and tyre horn," Sam announced, now on his feet. I watched him walk away. The feeling of unease settling in my stomach that settled in my stomach refused to go away until he returned and it scared me. It was beyond comprehension that someone I hardly knew affected me so strongly. The shiver that rippled its way down my spine as our arms brushed in passing scared me even more. And after then I couldn't stop shivering. Sam turned and frowned at me.

"Are you cold Bella?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Urrrm..." I muttered unintelligently. In all honesty I was cold, but I didn't want to admit it to him. There was no way I was making myself any more vulnerable to him until I figured out what was going on with me. Rolling his eyes exasperatedly, he started unbuttoning his uniform shirt.

"You don't have to," I told him awkwardly. Sam just gave me a look and kept unbuttoning. Underneath the dark blue police uniform he wore a tight white vest. And when I say tight I mean skin tight, clearly showing the lines of impressive abs. My eyes went from his abs, up to his arms, then straight back to his abs. Sam couldn't be much older than twenty. Was it even possible to be so ripped so young? I wondered if he was on steroids.

I was brought out of my trance by the sound of a throat being cleared. Quickly I looked up and saw Sam holding out the shirt to me, an smirk on his face. My cheeks stained red, embarrassed. "Thanks," I mumbled, swiftly taking the shirt off him and shoving my arms in the sleeves. The fabric was warm, as in fresh from the dryer warm. I frowned at Sam, wondering if he was running a fever, but he seemed in perfect health as he easily jacked up my truck.

Since he was distracted, I couldn't resist lifting the collar of his shirt to my nose and inhaling deeply. It smelt like man, forest, and something else that I couldn't quite identify, the combination of which was amazing.

"Are you smelling my shirt?" Sam asked me, looking up from my tyre clearly amused.

"Maybe," I whispered, looking away shyly.

"What's the verdict?" he asked, turning the tyre iron effortlessly.

"Well I now know you clean your clothes and use deodorant," I joked. Sam shook his head and chuckled. Having removed the last lug nut, Sam lifted the decimated tyre and froze, his whole body tense.

"How did you puncture this tyre?" he demanded through gritted teeth.

"How am I supposed to know?" I snapped defensively, "I was watching the road, not my tyres."

With a bang, Sam threw the decimated tyre into the bed of my truck. He stood with his back to me, fists clenched and visibly trembling with anger. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to touch him and reassure him. Gently, I placed my hand in his shoulder.

"Look, it's only a punctured tyre. No-one was hurt. It's easily fixed," I attempted to soothe him. Under my touch I felt Sam marginally relax.

"What if I hadn't been here?" he practically growled.

"But you were here. And if you hadn't been I would have been fine. Don't get your panties in a twist," I bit out, withdrawing my hand uncertainly. Sam choked out a strange sound, somewhere between a growl and a snort. I didn't understand why he was so angry. It was only a puncture.

"You going to finish replacing the tyre or are you going to make me do it?" I asked, half jokingly.

Grabbing the spare tyre, Sam muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "I'd like to see you try". I chose to take the higher road and ignore it.

"This tyre's old and worn, so it will need replacing pretty much straight away. It'll do to get you home tonight though," Sam told me, tightening the last lug nut.

"I'll make sure to do that," I assured him. There was no way I'd be able to travel far on an old tyre.

"So where were you off to tonight?" Sam asked, casually leaning back against my truck, an eyebrow raised.

"Just for a drive," I answered him, crossing my arms over my chest, unable to meet his eye.

"Sure you were," he drawled sarcastically.

"What does it matter to you?" I snarled, with an angry frown.

"It's my job to protect you. These woods aren't safe at night," he informed me seriously.

"And just who placed you in charge of my protection?" I demanded, furious at another man treating me like a child.

"The state of Washington," Sam wryly smiled, "I'm a police officer remember?"

"Right," I bit out, frustrated.

"C'mon," Sam said, pushing away from the truck, "Let's get in the car."

I jumped a foot when a hot hand made contact with the small of my back. Sam either didn't notice, or he ignored my reaction and continued to lead me over to his cruiser. Politely, he opened the door for me and I reluctantly climbed in.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, when Sam didn't drive towards my house.

"To the diner. I figure if this is going to become an nightly event we might as well get to know each other," he explained. I frowned, feeling suspiciously like I'd been tricked into this.

"Shouldn't you be working?" I asked him.

"I'm allowed to take a break. Besides, this is Forks. Nothing ever happens here anyway," he shrugged.

I held back a laugh at his statement. On the surface nothing ever happened in Forks, but in the short time I'd lived here so many crazy things had happened it seemed like Forks was the most eventful place I'd ever lived.

Before I knew it, we'd pulled up at the diner. So much for staying away from Sam Uley.

**Reviews are like drugs for authors...and I need a hit ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in the Diner with Sam somehow seemed far more intimate than it ought to. But that was mostly because he was severely underdressed in just a vest and we were the only people there, apart from a tiered trucker and a bored looking waitress whom I was unfamiliar with. Mind you, this was far from the peak time for visiting a Diner.

When Sam insisted on ordering me some food, I reluctantly ordered a slice of pie and a coffee. Sam on the other hand ordered practically everything on the menu. The waitress' eyes were wide as she took the order, but not as wide as mine as I watched him devour the food as if he hadn't been fed in a month.

"How are you not the size of a whale?" I asked him, awestruck.

"I have a good metabolism," he shrugged dismissively, not tearing his eyes from his food.

"Do you eat this much at every meal?" I wondered aloud.

"Meal? This is only a snack," Sam grinned at me, and I felt my eyes widen further. It was impossible to imagine anyone eating more than that.

"Have you ever considered entering an eating competition? You could probably make a career out of it," I told him seriously. He laughed, a happy, free sound that made me miss real laughter. The fact that I could no longer remember the last time I'd really laughed like that saddened and angered me; it was another thing on the long list of things _He_ had stolen from me.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, a concerned frown stealing any remnants of his smile.

"Nothing!" I denied harshly, suddenly focusing on my pie.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, looking somewhere between confused and frustrated.

"Do what?" I asked, not sure where he was going with this.

"Go from fine to furious at the flick of switch," he pondered.

"I do not!" I hissed at him.

He simply raised his eyebrows in response. He didn't need to say anything; I'd already nicely proved his point for him.

"Fine. Maybe I do," I muttered.

"Why?" he asked, clearly not willing to just drop it.

"I'm a bitch. It's just the way I am," I shrugged before finishing my coffee. My eyes snapped up to meet Sam's when a hot hand covered my own.

"You may be many things, but you're not a bitch," he told me, sounding genuine. Trapped in his gaze, I found myself lost for words.

"How do you know? You barely know me," I asked softly.

"I'm a good judge of character," he informed me, his warm thumb rubbing a trail across my wrist. It was distracting in a way such a simple gesture shouldn't have been.

"You don't have to be so nice to me you know," I told him, gently pulling my hand away from his.

"Maybe I want to be nice to you," he shrugged.

"Why is that?" I frowned, trying to figure out his motives.

"Do I have to have a reason to be nice to you?" Sam challenged, quirking an eyebrow in an amused fashion.

"I guess you don't," I shrugged, "but that doesn't mean you don't have a reason."

"Touche," he said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"So are you going to tell me what the reason is?" I asked playfully.

"Nope," he grinned, his whole face lighting up with the smile.

"Go on. You know you want to," I trailed off suggestively. Was I flirting? Internally I berated myself for flirting with the man I was supposed to be avoiding.

"I don't know, what's in it for me?" he smirked, leaning towards me across the table.

"The satisfaction of knowing you have saved me from my curiosity," I informed him dignifiedly.

"Maybe one day I shall save you from your curiosity, but not today," he chuckled. I stuck my bottom lip out and pouted at him, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Are you seriously giving me the puppy dog eyes?" Sam laughed, "Sorry sweetheart, but that's not going to work on me."

"Sweetheart?" I frowned incredulously. He just shrugged in response.

"Let's get this straight Sam, I am not your sweetheart. I am nobody's sweetheart. My name is Bella and you can either call me that or nothing at all. Alright?" I bit out.

"Yes Bella," he answered, fighting a smile. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work?" I asked him, ready to go home.

"You trying to get rid of me already?" he teased.

"Maybe," I smirked.

When it came to paying the cheque I discovered Sam was just as stubborn as I was. I wanted to pay for my own food, but he argued that he should pay as he'd dragged me out here in the middle of the night. In the end he stared me down and handed the waitress his card whilst I was distracted by the intensity of his gaze.

"Asshole," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," I told him sweetly.

"So, same time tomorrow then?" Sam asked, pulling up behind my abandoned truck.

"Nope," I told him. Now I knew he worked nights I would be leaving during the day. Once I got my tyre replaced that is. Otherwise I had the strange feeling that I'd be bumping into him again and again.

"I'll see you around at a more normal hour then," he smiled at me.

"Night Sam," I said opening the car door, then pausing when I caught sight of myself in his wing mirror.

"Do you want your shirt back?" I asked, secretly hoping he'd say no.

"I've got spares," he told me, climbing out the car. I followed him round to the trunk which had several spare shirts and pairs of trousers stashed in it.

"Wow. Got enough spares?" I asked, the sarcasm laid on thick.

"Gotta be prepared," he shrugged, "you never know when you're going to spill coffee down yourself, or give clothes to a nudist, or have a pretty lady steal the clothes off your back" Sam winked at me before pulling a Police shirt on and beginning to button it up.

"Firstly, How many Nudists have you seen in forks? And secondly I did not steal your shirt!" I protested

"Sure you didn't," he chuckled.

"Good night Sam!" I growled, storming over to my truck, his laughter following me all the way.

As I pulled away he stayed stood leaning on his cruiser. Curious, I watched him in my rear-view mirror. After a moment a half naked man came out of the woods and joined him. I frowned. What was he doing half naked in the woods in the middle of the night in forks, the coldest, wettest place in the state of Washington? I wondered if he was part of Sam's "gang". But before I could come to a conclusion they were out of view behind me. There was definitely something strange going on with Sam and his gang, I just didn't know what. If they were as mysterious all the time as they appeared tonight, it was no wonder suspicious rumours were spreading about them.

There was no way I could deny, even to myself, that I was curious now. I would make it my mission to find out more about Sam Uley and his gang. At least it would keep me occupied until I finally manage to leave. As soon as I got home I fired up my outdated computer. After an eternity and closing down numerous pop ups, I typed "Sam Uley" into a search engine. When that didn't produce anything relevant I refined my search to "Sam Uley Quileute".

The only information I could find was on a Wikipedia page on the history of the Quileute tribe, and it wasn't even about Sam. Apparently Sam had an ancestor called Levi Uley who, by the dates, I guessed was his great grandfather. Levi Uley was an elder and a protector of the tribe. I didn't understand what it meant by "protector of the tribe", and nothing in the article enlightened me any further. Tiered from my late night, I decided to give up for now. Crawling into bed, I realised I was still wearing Sam's police shirt and I quickly peeled it off. I held it to me like a teddy bear, taking in his scent with every breath. For once I didn't dream.

***Sam's POV***

The scent of Leech was thick on her tyre. By the size of the hole I guessed it had torn it, probably looking for an easy midnight snack. I shuddered at the thought. It was only chance that had me driving past her. The idea that I might not have been there to protect her, and the consequences of that, made me feel physically sick.

Her calming presence at the Diner had helped me push it to the back of my mind for a while, but not even Bella could make me forget or feel better about how close that bloodsucker had got to her. So when I saw Jared in the woods I motioned at him to phase so we could talk.

"Why didn't you catch the scent of the leech?" I growled at him, as Bella drove away.

"I did, but it was an hour old. I thought it was just passing through. I followed it but it was going away from the rez so I figured it wasn't a problem," he shrugged dismissively.

"Firstly, I can't believe you let the first leech to pass through here since the Cullens get away, secondly that leech was after my imprint," I told him, barely restraining my anger.

"What?" Jared asked, visibly going pale.

"The bloodsucker tore a fist sized hole in my imprint's tyre so she was stranded, alone by the woods in the middle of the night," I told him, my body physically shaking again at the thought of it.

"Shit! You got here in time right?" he asked, slightly panicked.

"Yes. But it was only coincidence," I bit out, trying to get my body back under control before I phased. Jared sensed my struggle and wisely remained quiet.

"We need to extend our patrols," I sighed as I stopped trembling, "Now the Cullens are gone we can have one wolf patrolling La Push, one wolf patrolling Forks at all times." Jared's eyes went wide.

"Dude, that's a lot of hours. You, me and Paul are already stretched as it is," he protested.

"It'll get easier as the pack grows. Embry Call will be joining us any day. Jacob Black and Quil Atera are also showing signs of it too," I told him sadly. Increased numbers would be beneficial, however it meant the end of three more normal lives and childhoods; the three about to join us were 16. Only children really.

"It doesn't seem right, does it?" Jared wondered aloud.

"No, it doesn't. But it is the responsibility and birth right of everyone who carries the gene to protect the tribe," I informed him, giving the same official answer I did anytime one of the pack complained about it. Personally I agreed with him, however I hid it well, unable to tell them that truth. I had every right to resent the gene that ruined my life, but the council would not allow me to do so publically.

**Okay, so a bit of a short chapter but how did you like it?**


	5. Chapter 5

I was awoken by a loud bang from Charlie's room followed by cursing. It was times like these it became apparent exactly where I got the clumsy gene from. I decided to make breakfast for my father, and sleepily rolled out of bed.

Breakfast consisted of bacon and pancakes, and was a mostly silent affair; neither of us were morning people.

"One of my tyres is a bit worn out," I told Charlie, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah?" he asked tiredly, clearing our plates from the table.

"I don't want to be driving on an unsafe tyre. Do you know where I can get a replacement?" I asked.

"Take it to Jacob Black, Billy's son. He fixed it up for you. If he doesn't already have a spare he'll know where to get one from," He told me as he pulled his gun belt on. It was a Saturday, so I was surprised to see Charlie getting ready for work.

"Is there something going on at the station?" I asked, curious.

"A hiker was found dead last night. Looked like an animal attack. There are a couple more reported missing though, so we're looking into it," he told me with a frown, "do me a favour and promise me you'll stay out of the woods," he asked me.

"I promise I'll stay out of the woods," I told him honestly, "but you be careful yourself," I told him, genuinely concerned. I knew that the chances were that hiker was not killed by an animal attack.

"Will do," he said with a slight smile before walking out the door, leaving me praying that that hadn't been the last time I'd see my father alive.

I pulled up in front of the dilapidated red house, slamming the door as I jumped out the truck. I knew from Charlie that Billy Black was the Chief of the Reservation, but this place looked so run down I could hardly imagine the chief of anywhere living there. Hesitantly, I knocked at the door, part of me hoping that there would be no-one in; the last time I'd seen Jacob he'd been sent to my prom to warn me to stop dating Edward. I hadn't seen him or his father since, as Charlie had taken offence at Billy's joy at the Cullen's departure, partially because he'd never approved of Billy's attitude towards the family, but mostly because he was angry that Billy was so publicly overjoyed over something that had caused me so much pain. I didn't want this to be awkward, but I guessed it probably would be, and rightly so.

Before I could change my mind and leave the door flew open and I was being swung round in a bear hug.

"Jacob Black, you put me down this instant!" I ordered, dizzily attempting to escape his grip. He eventually put me down, even my grumpy greeting unable to wipe the smile from his face.

"Sorry," he grinned, looking completely unapologetic, "It's just not everyday that your friend comes back from the dead. Or were you just hibernating?" he asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively, an amused gleam in his eye.

"I was not dead, or hibernating," I told him indignantly.

"Then what's kept you so busy you couldn't find time to see your old pal Jake?" he asked jokingly, with an underlying hint of hurt.

"I've been busy," I muttered, feeling a little ashamed at my lack of an excuse.

"Sure you have," he drawled sarcastically, pushing for a more comprehensive answer to his previous question. I didn't respond, as I really had nothing to say. There was no need to tell him that I was too humiliated to come and see him because his father had been right all along, and I should have left Edward.

It was then I got a good look at him, and realised this wasn't the Jacob I remembered.

"Jake, you're huge!" I exclaimed in awe. The last time I saw him, he'd only been a few inches taller than my meagre 5'4", and was a beanpole. Now he must have been at least six foot, and had filled out nicely. This Jacob had biceps, and by the look of his over-stretched t-shirt was well on his way to an impressive six pack. What was in the water down here? Were all the guys on the Rez ripped?

"That's what she said," he told me, wagging his eyebrows suggestively, and effectively reminding me that he was still a sixteen year old boy no matter what he looked like.

"Very mature," I told him, rolling my eyes over exaggeratedly.

"Why thank you," he smirked, leaning back against the door frame, "So what brings you to my humble abode?"

"I punctured a tyre last night and had to put the spare on, but I think it needs replacing. Charlie told me you were pretty good with cars and might know where I could get a replacement," I told him.

"I might even have a spare," Jake smiled smugly, "Do you want me to take a look under the hood while you're here? Got to keep the old monster running, eh Bells," he asked as we walked over to the truck.

"Hey, don't call the truck names! She's older than you are. Show some respect" I told him seriously. I hated people bad mouthing the truck. She wasn't a monster, she just had character.

"Sure sure," he replied, flashing me another blinding smile.

Jacob took one look at the tyre and decided it was a lost cause. I drove the hundred yards to his garage, whilst he dashed inside, emerging with a tyre in one hand, a tyre iron in the other, and a jack tucked under his arm.

"I can't believe you actually have a spare tyre for the truck," I thought aloud, wondering why he's kept it when the truck had been mine for over a year.

"You never know when you'll need one I guess," Jake shrugged it off, placing the tyre in the bed of the truck. He made quick work of jacking up the truck, then got started on loosening the lug nuts. After a few seconds he was grunting with effort, the tyre iron struggling to move at all.

"Who replaced this tyre?" he queried, rubbing his hands together as if they were sore, "I've never seen lug nuts this tight."

"You know that guy from the Rez who works for Forks PD, Sam Uley?" I asked, noticing Jacob's posture stiffen.

"Figures," he muttered, turning to face me, his face now serious in a way that looked all wrong to me, "You should stay away from him Bella. Don't believe the good little police officer act. Uley is bad news," he told me, his eyes darkening with something that looked suspiciously like anger.

"He seemed a little bit...off to me," I told Jacob honestly. There was just something terribly unsettling about Sam Uley, and it looked like Jake had noticed it too. For a moment I was distracted by a flicker of movement in the trees, but it was dark, not the pale white I was looking out for so I dismissed it.

"The rumour is that he's started a gang, but it's more than that," Jacob told me.

"How so?" I asked, suddenly paying more attention.

"It's not a gang, more like a cult. Sam's followers look at him like the sun shines out of his ass. They practically worship him. There was this guy, Paul, a senior at the Rez high school. He'd always had a short fuse, but one day he just lost it in the car park when a junior bumped into him. I seriously thought he was going to kill the guy. So the guy's on the floor bleeding, and Paul starts shaking like he's having a fit, then Sam Uley appears from nowhere and drags Paul off into the woods. No-one saw Paul for three weeks. Then I saw him and Uley in the shop. Paul had grown half a foot and was built like a wrestler. He caught me looking at him and started shaking again, Uley turns him and says stop, and Paul just stops. It's creepy. Then Jared, another senior, wasn't at school for a couple of weeks and comes back big and built just like Paul. Now the two of them sit alone together and don't talk to anyone except this girl, Kim," Jacob looked haunted by it, like he was half disgusted and half terrified. I didn't blame him.

"That does sound weird," I agreed, "Have you talked to your dad about it?" He's the Chief, he must be able to do something right?" I asked.

"I did talk to my dad, but he told me they were working for the counsel and that I should show them more respect," Jake's fist clenched around the tyre iron until his knuckles turned white, "But he doesn't have them looking at him. One of them is always there everywhere I go, staring at me. It's like they've decided I'm next," he shuddered, and I shuddered with him remembering the way Sam Uley had looked at me that first time in the forest, like he was seeing the sun rise for the first time.

"You're not next," I told him, hugging him from behind in an attempt at comforting him, "Even if they tried you're far too smart to fall under Sam's spell."

"I hope so," he muttered, turning to hug me back, "I don't want to become one of them. They're like hall monitors on steroids, always telling people what to do."

"Please, who would make you a hall monitor? Think of all the chaos you would cause," I teased. Jacob smiled slightly.

"You're right, I'd have the whole Rez in ruins by the end of a week," he smirked.

We managed to get the tyre off eventually, though it took 20 minutes and our combines body weight. Once he'd put the new tyre on, Jake produced two cans of lukewarm soda from his garage. I delicately sipped mine, while he downed his in one big gulp. I hid my smile behind my can, realising it was such a Jacob thing to do. Sat in the truck with my soda, I listened to Jake poking around under the hood; I would have been of no help to him, it all looked the same to me.

"Well," Jacob said closing the bonnet, "I've got some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Bad news," I told him, hoping it wasn't expensive news.

"The bad news is you definitely need an oil change, which I can't do today, but I can do tomorrow. Your fan belt is also starting to wear out, so that'll need replacing too," he told me cheerfully, so I assumed that it couldn't be too bad.

"So what's the good news?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll have to come back here at least twice to get it done," Jake beamed.

"I can pay you to do it if you want," I offered. After a moment's discussion in which Jacob insisted on doing the labour for free, I agreed with him on the proviso I paid for the parts.

"Oil I can get from forks, but for a fan belt we'll have to go further afield. Fancy at trip to Port Angeles?" he asked gleefully.

"I guess. Will the truck be safe to drive that far?" I asked, slightly concerned that I wouldn't be able to get very far if I had to run.

"It'll get you to Port Angeles, but I wouldn't go driving to Canada until it's done if I were you," Jake informed me.

"Good thing I'm not planning to then," I tried to joke, thinking that I was planning to go much further; down south where it was sunny enough to maybe buy me some time.

"So what d'ya want to do now then?" Jacob asked, wiping his hands clean on a rag.

"I need to get home and cook dinner for Charlie," I told him, shocked when I realised that this actually saddened me.

"But I'll see you tomorrow for the oil change?" Jake questioned, putting on the puppy dog eyes.

"That's pathetic Jake," I snorted, laughter bursting from me involuntarily.

"But it works," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"See you tomorrow Jake," I told him with a smile. I drove home actually anticipating doing something for the first time in months.

**(Sam's POV)**

I knew she was in La Push the moment she crossed the border. The ache in my chest all but disappeared. My stomach started doing nervous back-flips. It made me feel like a little girl with her first crush – not that I would admit that to anyone.

Despite the fact I was supposed to be patrolling, my feet took me to her. By the time I got to the Black's house she was out of her truck talking to Jacob. Remaining hidden in the trees I watched them knowing neither of them was ready to see the wolf. Much to my surprise the fell into easy conversation, joking and teasing each other. Bella looked different with him, not quite happy but relaxed. It hurt that she didn't even feel that around me. But I was being irrational. She'd known Jacob since they were kids, and she'd met me three times, only two of which she consciously remembered, and in those encounters I was a police officer getting in the way of whatever she was up to. It was a wonder to me that she even spoke to me with civility; I'd seen through Jared's eyes as he patrolled past her school how she treated her classmates.

I watched as they moved the truck, and couldn't help feeling smug when Jacob struggled to loosen the lug nuts. However I froze, all pride lost when he told my Bella to stay away from me. And she didn't defend me, but almost agreed with him. Why I had expected her to defend me was a mystery, but it hurt. I bolted, unable to listen to Jacob turning my imprint against me. I was going to give that kid hell when he phased. He was still weeks off but had already earned himself weekend patrols for months as far as I was concerned.

In the meanwhile I was going to have to find some way to prove to my imprint that I wasn't the man Jacob made me out to be.

**So had anyone enjoyed the introduction of Jacob? Review and let me know :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Pulling up outside Jake's I felt far less apprehensive than I had yesterday. I shoved my leather jacket on and jumped out of the truck, practically running up the steps of his porch to knock on the door. I liked Jacob. I had been genuinely surprised at how happy I was to see him yesterday. There was something so soothing about his presence; he was like a balm to my wounds. Maybe it was because he was naturally such a calm, happy person.

After a second the door swung open, and I felt the smile fade from my face as I was met with not Jacob, but Sam Uley. Thankfully he was too busy giving me a once over to notice me staring at his shirtless chest. His abs were far more spectacular than I had imagined. Quickly I raised my eyes, stopping myself from getting distracted.

"Are you here to talk to Billy, Bella?" he asked, standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"No, I'm here to see Jacob," I told him, and I swear I heard him growl under his breath. In that moment I could truly understand why Jacob thought he was so strange. I waited a moment to be let in, but Sam just stood there unmoving, his focus on something else.

"Are you going to let me in, or keep standing there like a lemon?" I asked, slightly snappy. Sam stepped back slightly, and muttered "sorry" as I brushed past him, into the living room where Billy Black was sat.

"Bella Swan, aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Get over here and give an old man a hug!" Billy crowed with a smile

"You're not old yet Billy," I told him as I hugged him, "You've still got a lot of fight left in you," I smirked, in my own way thanking him for fighting for me when I was losing myself to Edward.

"That I do," he grinned, the look of approval in his eyes telling me that he understood, that all was forgiven, "Take a seat Bella, Jacob will be back in a few minutes." As they only had one couch, I was forced to sit next to Sam, who had been watching my interaction with Billy intently.

"It's been a while since you came down to visit. What's kept you so busy you couldn't come see a lonely old man once in a while? Got a new boyfriend?" he asked with a wink.

"No," I snorted. As if I would even consider a relationship so soon after what happened, "I've been keeping to myself, focusing on my studies," and trying not to get anyone else killed by Victoria, the vampire who wants to kill me I mentally added.

"Well don't be such a stranger. It'd be nice to see your face around here more often," he teased, but I knew he meant it seriously.

"I think you'll be seeing me around more often Billy," I told him with a slight smile. I knew I'd be spending time with Jacob, at least until my truck was fixed and ready to leave. It was close to a lie, but it was worth it to see Billy smile.

"Have you finished high school Bella?" Sam asked, speaking properly for the first time since I'd arrived.

"No, I'm a senior at forks high. Only a few months left though," I told him, almost gleefully. I could not wait to finally graduate and stop being forced to spend time with the likes of Lauren.

"And what are your plans after that?" Billy asked, quickly glancing at Sam.

"I haven't decided yet. I don't know if I want to go to college, or what I'd study if I did. I might take a year off and work while I decide," I realised that I really hadn't put much thought into my future plans. After Edward left the whole course of my future changed, and with Victoria after me there was little point in planning too far into the future.

"Bella, did you know Sam is in training to become the future Chief of our tribe?" Billy asked with a proud smile.

"No, I didn't," I replied in shock, "Isn't Jacob supposed to be next in line as chief though?" Granted, I knew very little about this sort of thing, but it made logical sense that Jacob, as the son of the current Chief would be the next Chief.

"Jacob had turned down the chiefhood, but if he wishes to take it on in future I will step down and allow him to do so," Sam told me earnestly.

"Not only has Sam been representing his family on the elder's counsel since he was sixteen, but he Taha Aki's chosen Chief. It is a great honour," Billy informed me.

"You've been on the elder's counsel since you were sixteen? Why?" I asked, curious. I couldn't imagine any other sixteen year old attending a meeting of elders, but Sam seemed to have a maturity that made me think he took it equally as seriously as Billy.

"My father wasn't around. Last I heard he was living in Hoquiam," Sam explained, his expression unreadable.

"Oh. I'm sorry," I told him, feeling slightly guilty for bringing it up. I knew how it felt to have grown up without a father around, and although I didn't blame Charlie for it I still felt hurt, like he hadn't loved me enough to fight for me.

"It's alright, I was probably better off without him anyway," Sam shrugged it off, "Billy and Harry Clearwater have been good to me though. They've treated me like a son, and taught me how to be a man. I'm grateful to them," he said with a smile to Billy. Billy just smiled back, not saying anything. They were typical men, not brilliant at verbalising their emotions.

"So, do you have any other family? Brothers or sisters?" I asked, partially to break the semi-awkward silence, and partially because I was curious; Sam seemed to be different than my perceptions of him.

"Nope. It's just me and my Mom. Do you have any siblings?" he asked.

"No. Renee can hardly care for herself, so I don't know how she'd have coped with another child. She dated a lot, and only really grew up and settled down about a year and a half ago, and that was with a man almost half her age," I told Sam, rolling my eyes at Billy, who had known Renee. He shook his head in sympathy.

"Is that why you moved back here?" Sam asked.

"It was part of the reason," I shrugged, not wanting to go into details about it.

"Are you happy here?" Sam queried, watching me intensly. I squirmed a little under his gaze before answering.

"I have been. I miss the sun though," I joked, distracting them from the fact that I hadn't been happy for a while.

"It's quite different from sunny Phoenix, but I'd have thought you'd be used to it by now," Billy chuckled.

"You'd think so, but can you ever get used to the weather in forks," I sighed melodramatically.

"It hasn't rained for nearly a week now, that the equivalent of a drought in these parts," Billy joked, and both Sam and I chuckled, those his sounded much more real than mine.

"A week on Friday there's going to be a bonfire Bella. Sam's going to be telling the legends for the first time. Would you be interested in coming and learning more about our tribe?" he inquired, though I had a sense there was more to it that a simple question, I just couldn't tell what.

"I don't know. Wouldn't I be intruding?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. I didn't want to make any commitments when I knew I had no intentions of being here by then, if I could get the truck fixed up.

"There would be food and a bonfire. You should come, you'd enjoy it," Sam told me, carefully gauging my reaction before continuing, "It would make me happy if you'd come."

"Fine. But I'll have to check my diary and get back to you," I agreed, creating myself a loophole I could use to get out of it when they weren't both there to talk me into it.

Thankfully the door opened and Jacob walked in then, saving me from being pressured into anything else.

"Hey Bella," he smiled, his jaw tense as he took in Sam Uley sat on his couch, looking equally as tense.

"Hey Jake," I grinned, jumping up to give him a reassuring hug. He hugged me back tighter, lifting me off my feet. I could still feel him glaring at Sam over my shoulder though.

"When did you get so strong?" I asked him as a distraction.

"Maybe I've always been this strong," Jake grinned, placing me back on my feet, "Or maybe it's because you're a tiny little pale face," he told me, patting me on the head patronisingly.

"Shut up Jake, not all of us get to be giants," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Do you want to get started on the oil change? I've got everything ready in the garage," he motioned towards the door, pleading with his eyes for us to get out of this now crowded room.

"Sure, I'll grab my bag," I hurried over to the sofa, picking up my stuff from where I'd left it on the floor.

"Bye Sam. Thanks for changing my tyre the other day," I told him, smiling apologetically on the behalf of Jacob.

"It was a pleasure. I'll see you next Friday Bella," he smiled sweetly at me, then turned to Jacob looking smug. I frowned. Why was he purposefully aggravating Jacob?

"See you later Billy," I kissed him on the cheek, before grabbing Jacob's hand and pulling him out the front door.

"You're seeing Sam Uley next Friday?" Jacob asked tensely, pulling his hand out of mine.

"Your Dad invited me to a bonfire, and apparently Sam's going to be there. Are you going too? I wouldn't want to be alone all night," I said innocently. There was no way I was going to be the cause of any more animosity between Sam and Jake.

"I wasn't going to, but if you'll be there I might just make an appearance," he half grinned, then glanced back at the house.

"Come on, let's get a start on this oil change," he finally decided, leading me over to his garage.

**(Sam's POV)**

"Well that was interesting," Billy chuckled, watching me clench and unclench my fists in a weak attempt at calming myself after seeing his son's hands on my imprint.

"Why can't she be like that with me?" I half growled, half whined, "You saw her, she practically ignored me as soon as Jacob arrived.

"Do you want my best guess?" Billy offered. I nodded, the shaking slowly subsiding.

"She was distracting him. Bella knows how Jacob feels about you. When he came in did you see her glance at you?" he raised an eyebrow, "Of course you didn't. You were too busy glaring at Jacob. I bet she didn't even realise that she checked you were alright before comforting Jacob. Trust me, if she was ignoring you she wouldn't have thanked you for changing her tyre."

"That doesn't explain why she's so comfortable around Jacob and not me though," I complained, still feeling dejected.

"Jacob has been in love with Bella since they were kids. However Bella's two and a half years older than him, their relationship has always been completely on her terms. Now I'm guessing she's already tried to get her own way with you and failed," Billy postured, looking to me for a response.

"She has. She is not as stubborn as I am though," I grinned, remembering her trying to pay for her own food in the diner.

"Exactly," he smirked, "Consciously she'll try to fight it because she can't control it. But subconsciously knowing you have boundaries and will say no makes her feel safe around you."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. I didn't see how she felt safe with me when she ran away at the first chance.

"You heard Bella earlier. Renee was never much of a mother. I happen to know that Bella has probably had to play the grown up and take care of her mother since she was a child. Renee let her do whatever she wanted all the time. Bella just wants someone to stand up to her and say no once in a while. And she does feel comfortable around you because of it. The Bella I knew would never have sat so long for a conversation. Sure she'd talk, but she'd be up and doing something else too. The girl could hardly sit still. You calm her," Billy smiled, "But don't think you'll get away with bossing her around all the time. If she's anything like her father she'll call you out when you mess up, fight you over small decisions, and be right 9 out of 10 times. She'll make you a good mate Alpha, but just you watch, she'll have your whole pack wrapped around her finger in weeks," he chuckled.

"You've been watching too much Dr. Phil old man?" I quipped, processing that information.

"What else is there for me to do when I'm stuck in this house all day?" he shook his head, feigning sadness but obviously hiding a smile.

"So what do I do now?" I asked, not sure how to proceed. It was ridiculous. I was a man, not a child. Bella was not to first woman I'd ever pursued, and she was my imprint. It should have been easier than this.

"Bump into her in town. Get her talking. Let her get to know the real Sam Uley, not the Alpha, or the police officer, but the man. I've got a little ace up my sleeve which I'll try and we'll see where it leads," Billy instructed, a twinkle in his eye. He was planning something.

"And what about Jacob?" I asked, pretending that I didn't have to try not to growl his name.

"Surely the big, bad Alpha can compete with a sixteen year old boy," Billy teased, "Besides, you know what happened the last time I told one of my kids not to see someone. Rebecca married that surfer and is living in Hawaii. I'm not getting involved," he smirked.

**(Bella's POV)**

Jake's garage, I was amazed to find, was big enough to fit the Rabbit he was rebuilding and my truck in it with space left over. It was nice and quiet, the kind of place you could hide in just to think.

"So how did you get so good with cars?" I asked Jake, who was currently half under the truck so all I could see of him was his legs.

"Mostly by practicing," he explained, "I started off fixing smaller things for people, appliances, then lawnmowers, and the occasional bike. Then I started doing maintenance on the truck for my dad. I have a few books on it, but the rest is just trial and error. All done!" he said, sliding out from under the truck.

"I wish I was that good with my hands," I sighed wistfully.

"I'm sure you're just excellent with your hands," Jacob smirked, stepping closer to me. But before I could respond appropriately he lazily ran a finger down my nose, leaving behind a trail of black grease.

"Jake! That's gross!" I whined, futilely trying to wipe it off with the back of my hand, but only succeeding in smudging more.

"A little bit of grease never hurt anyone Bells," he laughed.

"Is that so?" I asked coyly, walking over the bench were the almost empty can of motor oil was sat. Before Jacob could protest I shook the contents of the can at him, covering him in splotches of black. I laughed so hard at his surprised expression that tears ran down my cheeks, and I watched the shock turn into determination.

"I'm going to get you back Swan. You're going down," Jake told me darkly. He then proceeded to chase me around the garage trying to get as much grease off of him and onto me as possible. It was such a childish activity; it was silly, it was pointless, it was fun. It had been so long since I had allowed myself to simply have fun that the relief was almost painful. I fully participated, running, ducking, and dodging to escape the grasps of Jake's dirty fingers, the whole tim giggling like a stereotypical teenage girl.

Much to my surprise I managed to stay pretty clean except for a few smudges on my arms. That is until I ran towards the open door of the garage and Jacob caught me from behind with both hands around my waist, pulling me back from freedom.

"There we go," he murmured as he ran his filthy hands across my cheeks, down my neck and the length of my arms, against my protests. He then spun me around to face him, inspecting his handiwork.

"It's a good look on you Bells," he chuckled, amused by my filthy state.

"I guess this is now my garage t-shirt," I sighed, inspecting the damage. I'd definitely never wear it in public again, not with two greasy handprints around the waist and finger marks all over it.

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly.

"You're just lucky this isn't one of my favourite shirts, else I'd have to retaliate," I teased.

"Oh really? And just how would you do that?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow in a blatant attempt at flirting.

"I'm not sure," I told him, holding back a grin, "but I'd start by turning the hose on you."

"But Bella, the hose is freezing!" Jacob whined.

"Need a cold shower does he?" a voice asked from the doorway, where I realised to of the other Rez kids were stood looking amused. One was tall and lean and looked a bit embarrassed at interrupting us. The other was a little shorter and broader across the shoulders with a cocky posture that just screamed 'ladies man'. Neither of them were as muscular as Jake, but both looked to be well on their way. What was in the water down here?

"Bella, these are my friends Quill and Embry," Jake informed me, giving them a not so friendly glare.

"Quil Ateara at your service," the shorter one stepped forward, taking my hand and kissing the back of it, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance madam," Quil told me sleazily. I had to strongly resist rolling my eyes at that; it was exactly the kind of move Mike Newton would make on a girl. When he backed off the other stepped forward.

"Embry Call," he introduced himself, with a far more traditional hand shake, "Ignore Quil, he thinks he's a hit with the ladies," Embry told me with, rolling his eyes in mock exasperation, at which I had to stifle a giggle.

"Hey! I have far more luck with the ladies than you and Jake combined!" Quil protested.

"Luck is exactly what it is. Luck and pity," Jake quipped, eliciting a laugh from both me and Embry.

"Those are fighting words Black," Quil announced, loudly cracking his knuckles trying to make himself look threatening. Needless to say it didn't have the desired effect.

"You think you could take me? Go ahead and fight me Ateara," Jake challenged. In response Quil tackled him and they quickly began 'fighting'.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Embry, who nodded sadly.

"It's awful. It always starts with one of Quil's bad ideas. Today's was to come over here. He didn't believe Jacob when he told us he was having a girl round to his garage so he decided we should come over here and see if it was true ourselves," Embry explained.

"I think my exact words were 'Don't come round tomorrow, Bella's coming round for an oil change'" Jake punched Quil in the shoulder and they came and joined Embry and I, clearly finished with their fight though I had no idea who was supposed to have won.

"How do you survive with the two of them?" I asked Embry jokingly.

"I don't know. It's a miracle that I've turned out so normal considering I've known them since birth," he grinned, and I laughed at Jake and Quil's various protests.

"I think we're going to be good friends," I told him. In truth I liked Embry. He was funny, clearly smart and really laid back. The strangest thing was that he reminded me of Sam, though I chose not to dwell on it. I'd be a monkey's uncle if I could understand why the resemblance comforted me, but it was true.

"Good, I could use some sensible conversation around here," Embry smiled. Before I could respond the cry of a wolf rang out loud and clear. It didn't sound far from here.

"Was that a wolf?" I asked, shocked. I didn't think wolves lived in such close proximity to people, or were so active during the day.

"Wolves have lived here for hundreds of years, but they love deep in the woods and never come out," Jake reassured me.

"And if they did I would lay down my life to save you my lady," Quil announced dramatically in a corny British accent.

"That's nice, but I don't think you'd have to worry. The wolf would clearly go for Jacob because he has the most meat on his bones, and the rest of use would have time to escape whilst he was being eaten," I explained.

"What?" Jake asked in shock.

"Thanks for taking one for the team buddy," Quil grinned, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of Bella for you."

"It's always the pretty one's who get eaten first," Jake sighed, putting his hand to his forehead melodramatically like he might faint.

"In that case Bella would definitely get eaten first, sorry Jake," Embry winked at me cheekily.

"Haven't you two got any better place to be?" Jake asked, sounding mildly irritated.

"Nope," Quil and Embry replied in unison.

"It's fine Jake, they can stay. I'm going to have to get back to Charlie in a minute anyway," I sighed, realising I was going to have to shower and get all the grease off before my father saw me.

"Bella, do you want to hang out with us tomorrow?" Embry asked, his cheeks stained slightly pink.

"Sure," I smiled, in stark contrast with the glare Jake shot at Embry. I was just glad to be coming back so soon.

"Meet us here at 4:00 pm then," Embry told me, a sly smile on his face.

"Oh, and bring a swimsuit," Quil added with a wink.

"Jake, what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked, feeling uneasy; I didn't like the way they were hiding an activity they were clearly amused about.

"You'll have to find out tomorrow won't you?" Jake replied smugly.

"Fine. See you tomorrow," I snapped, storming out of the garage. I hated surprises.

"Bye Bella!" they chorused behind me, and I could hear their laughter echoing. It was then I realised I had left my truck parked inside the garage.

Dignifiedly I marched back inside with my head held high and jumped in the truck, ignoring them rolling around with laughter. I made my way home both looking forward to and dreading tomorrow; I was living proof that surprises didn't always end well.

**AN: There are some interesting developments going on here, review and let me know what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

_I walked and walked. Time made no sense as I pushed slowly through the thick undergrowth. It was hours passing, but also seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the forest looked the same no matter how far I went. I started to worry that I was travelling in a circle, a very small circle at that, but I kept going. I stumbled often, and, as it grew darker and darker, I fell often too._

_Finally, I tripped over something – it was black now, I had no idea what caught my foot – and I stayed down. I rolled onto my side so I could breathe, and curled up on the wet bracken. As I lay there, I had a feeling that more time was passing than I realised. I couldn't remember how long it had been since nightfall. Was it always so dark here at night? _

_Sometime later, the rain woke me up. I don't think I'd really fallen asleep; I was just lost in an unthinking stupor, holding with all my strength to the numbness that kept me from realizing what I didn't want to know._

_The rain bothered me a little. It was cold. I unwrapped my arms from around my legs to cover my face._

_Suddenly there was a sound, startlingly close. A kind of snuffling, an animal sound. It sounded big. I turned towards the sound, only to find myself face to face with a black wolf the size of a bear. Was that even possible, I wondered to myself. As a wet nose descended upon me, I scrambled away instinctively._

_On numb legs I stumbled through the forest away from the black wolf, knowing he could catch me easily. This time I knew I must be going in circles because no matter which way I ran I always came back to the place the wolf sat waiting for me._

_I ran past the wolf one more time, in a final futile attempt to get away when I heard a voice behind me._

"_Bella," the voice called, deep and familiar, full of recognition. He wasn't calling my name to search; he was acknowledging that I was found. _

_I stared up, impossibly high, to the dark face of Sam Uley. _

_The tall man held out a hand. I gazed at it, not sure what I was supposed to do. His black eyes appraised me for a second. The intensity of his gaze riveted me to the spot, and when he saw I wasn't going to run he advanced, backing me up against a tree. I tried to say something but he silenced me with his lips. _

_Sam kissed me long and hard, until any coherent thought of protest left my mind. Somehow my hands made their way around his neck as his hands travelled down my sides and wrapped around the backs of my thighs. He lifted me effortlessly so my head was level with his and my legs automatically wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. He was so warm and I was so cold. I couldn't get enough of him._

_He pulled back for breath, resting his forehead against mine, our lips still almost touching. _

"_Mine," he growled, possessively, yet affectionately._

"_Yours," I agreed breathlessly, my lips brushing against his._

I woke up in a cold swear, though this time it wasn't from fear. Once again I cursed Sam Uley for invading my subconscious; I'd had the dream of running from him and the wolf since the night we met. This was the first time it had ended anything like this.

Tears of frustration rolled down my face. I'd never asked for this. Why would anyone want to be tormented this way? I was broken dammit! I shouldn't have been capable of feeling these emotions. I didn't want to form any more attachments, and there was no way I wanted to lose control of myself to anything, not even love. Bella Swan would be strong. There was no way I'd lose myself again. The decisions were mine to make, not fate's, or even my overactive imagination's. My flesh crept and my insides hurt at the thought of it. I'd won my freedom, and I would keep fighting for it. I would not let Sam Uley put me under whatever spell it was that drew people to him.

Wiping away my tears, I reached under my bed for my emergency bottle of Jack. After a few mouthfuls I felt calmer, less hysterical.

Sam was an attractive man, and I was an 18 year old virgin who had never had her needs satisfied. It only made sense that my hormones would go wild once in a while. With that comforting thought, I crawled back under the duvet and went to sleep, still clutching the bottle close to my chest.

I awoke at midday the following afternoon feeling refreshed and well rested. Maybe I just needed a good cry to get it all out of my system. I got out of bed and put my hair into a high ponytail, enjoying the feeling of it swaying behind me as I moved. As I knew Charlie would already be at work, I wnet downstairs in my tank top and shorts. Cheerfully, I made myself a breakfast of a ham and cheese omelette and toast and savoured every bite; it was the first time I'd actually felt hungry and enjoyed my food in months, instead of just forcing it down for Charlie's sake.

After a shower I threw on my blue bikini, dressing myself in layers of warm clothes over the top so I'd be prepared for whatever the boys had planned. As it was only two o'clock I sat at my computer and wrote a long email to my mom and Phil. Recently I'd been neglecting my duties as a daughter to my other parent, only sending her brief updates once a week that contained little more information than the fact that I was still alive and well. I tried to make up for it with a three-page letter, telling her in detail all about Jacob, how much he'd grown up since I last saw him, his friends, and even about Charlie trying futilely to explain baseball to me the other night. After sending it I shoved a towel in my back, stuck a note on the fridge for Charlie so he'd know where I was, and set off for La Push.

I remembered thinking the trees were oppressive when I first moved here. Today, with the rare spring-time sun shining upon them they looked vibrant and inviting; they looked like home. It was funny how I'd come to love this place in such a short time, but it was true. Forks felt more like home to me then anywhere I'd ever lived with my mom, all places that were short lived. So much had happened to me in the short time I'd lived here that the trees, the clouds, and the rain had somehow become comfortingly constant. I felt the hole in my chest rear its ugly face when I remembered I was leaving, but I suppressed it. I wouldn't let it spoil today.

When I arrived at Jake's I didn't get the chance to get out of the truck before they all piled in – Jacob in the front with me, and Quil and Embry in the bed of the truck.

"Hey Bells," Jake greeted me, proceeding to give me an awkward one armed hug before shuffling away to put on his seat belt.

"So where are we heading?" I asked, as it was apparent I was driving.

"Drive towards the beach," Jacob instructed. I did as he told me and reached a fork in the road where I turned uphill towards the woods and away from the beach. It was a long winding path, and although I could almost always see the sea to my left I would have been completely lost without Jacob's directions.

We made small talk about school as we drove, and I agreed to take Jake into Port Angeles on Saturday to find a replacement fan belt for the truck.

"Stop here," Jacob told me about fifteen minutes after we set off. I pulled the tuck over into what appeared to be an improvised parking space at the side of the track. Grabbing my bag, I joined Jake, Quil and Embry, who were already stood beside the truck, towels in hand.

"Follow me Bella," Quill said, grinning like a maniac. Reluctantly I followed him through a beaten foot path between trees and bushes. After a moment we emerged out into the open. It looked like we were stood on the edge of the earth.

"You brought me to a cliff?" I asked, not amused.

"Yup," Embry smirked. All three boys started stripping down to their swimsuits.

"What are you doing?" I asked, definitely confused.

"We're going cliff diving. Got to do it in swimsuits or our clothes would get wet," Quil told me, as if it were obvious.

"WHAT?" I demanded, suddenly horrified.

"Relax Bells, we've done it a million times. It's perfectly safe," Jacob reassured.

"How can throwing ourselves off a cliff possibly be safe?" I screeched, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"It's not like it's a high cliff. Trust me, its fun. Would I have brought you here if I didn't think you'd enjoy it?" Jake asked in earnest.

"No," I conceded, "But won't the water be freezing?"

"That's all part of the fun of it!" Quil announced cheerfully.

"Besides, there's a footpath from the bottom of the cliff that can get you back up here in 5 minutes if you jog. We warm back up racing to the top," Embry told me in a vain attempt at encouraging me.

"You might want to strip down to your swimsuit or Quil will throw you in fully clothed," Jacob warned, as Quil grinned at me maniacally. I started peeling off my many layers, and deposited them safely in my bag.

"I don't know how you talked me into this," I moaned, rubbing my arms to put some warmth into my goose-bump ridden skin.

"You know you want to try it really," Embry told me smugly, "you must be at least curious." I had to admit he had me there. Now that I knew about it, I did want to try cliff diving.

"Alright, let's get this over with," I sighed melodramatically.

"That's the spirit!" Quil cheered as we all stepped closer to the edge.

I peered downwards. The sea looked calm and inviting enough, despite the fact that it was doubtlessly freezing cold; it was only march, and this was La Push. Somehow it seemed to look a far further drop than I knew it possibly could be, but I kept that to myself not wanting to be shown up by a bunch of 16 year olds.

"See you at the bottom then!" Quil said, before throwing himself head-first off of the cliff. My heart was racing as I watched him plummet and hit the water. As soon as I saw him re-emerge beneath us I could breathe again. How could this be classed as fun?

"Always a show off," Embry rolled his eyes, before stepping off the cliff himself. He hit the water and popped back up quickly, his natural buoyancy not allowing him to be emerged for as long as Quil. Then it was just me and Jake left stood on the cliff top.

"Ladies first," Jake offered with a sly smile, motioning for me to jump before him. I took a step forward, my toes curling on the edge of this cliff as if they could stop me from doing this. Nervously, I took a deep breath to calm myself. But before I could jump two hands met my back, sending me flying over the edge.

My fall wasn't graceful, controlled, or quiet like Quil and Embry's had been.

I screamed the whole way down. My arms and legs flailed helplessly, finding nothing to hold on to in the air rushing past me. Then I noticed the sea rising up to greet me, and clenched my eyes shut, tight. The impact took my breath away, and I went down, down, down.

**(Sam's POV)**

"So you've met someone?" Leah asked, pouring me a coffee from behind the counter at the Rez's small diner.

"Who told you that?" I asked, bemused.

"I put two and two together. Why else would you come here and be completely unable to talk to me?" she shook her head with a wry smile, "So, who is she and what's the problem?"

"Bella Swan, and why do you assume there's a problem?" I questioned, unable to understand how Leah was practically reading my mind.

"We dated for two years Sam. I know you. You wouldn't come here to rub your new relationship in my face, so you must have a reason. And Bella Swan eh? Going after the boss's daughter Sam?" she teased, but I could see the hurt flash in her eyes. It was inevitable. Me and Leah had been together for a long time, long enough that the idea of marriage had been discussed more than once. This was hard for both of us.

"It's not like that," I sighed, "I just can't get her out of my head. She's beautiful. I look for her everywhere I go just for the chance of getting a glimpse of her. But Jacob Black's trying to put her off me by convincing her I'm some weird cult leader. That and whatever she's going through means she probably won't let me near her."

Leah had stopped cleaning the counter and was focusing on me intently, a slight frown marring her face.

"You already love her, don't you?" she asked, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

"She's so strong. She dated one of those Cullen kids for a year and he took her out into the woods and broke up with her, then left her there lost and stranded. She must have wandered for hours Leah. By the time I found her she was half way to Hoquiam passed out from exhaustion. That idiot tried to break her, but she came back fighting," I smile, proud of my imprint's strength.

"What an awful thing to do to the girl! I hope someone kicked his ass," Leah looked at me expectantly, and I shook my head.

"He and his family had left town by the time Charlie and I could get out there. But if he ever steps foot in Forks again I think a few people are going to have something to say to him," I grinned fiercely, anticipating any opportunity to sink my teeth into that leech and tear him to shreds.

"It's kind of romantic, you rescuing her then falling in love with her," Leah sighed, "She's probably scared."

"Scared of what?" I queried, once again bewildered by the female logic.

"Being dumped in the woods and then left there lost is traumatic, and who know what else went on between them," At my frown she shrugged, "It hardly sounds like a healthy relationship does it?"

She was right. Although I didn't think it was possible to have a healthy relationship with a bloodsucking parasite.

"So what should I do?" I asked gruffly, on the verge of begging. The imprint had clearly stolen my balls and given them to my poor, unsuspecting Bella.

"Just be nice to her. Take care of her, and make her feel safe. Soon enough she'll realise you're a great guy and come round," Leah told me with a slight smile.

"That's pretty much what Billy said. He thinks she feels safe around me because I don't let her get her own way all the time," I explained, though it still made little sense to me.

"You've been going to Billy for relationship advice? Billy Black? Tell me you haven't forgotten the whole fiasco with Rebecca and that surfer?" She laughed, and I just shrugged unable to explain the truth of why I though Billy could help.

"Thanks Lee-lee. I'm sorry I had to ask you this, but you're the only woman I know who could talk about this sensibly," I told her honestly.

"Look Sam, when we broke up we agreed to stay friends, and friends do this kind of thing for each other. Just don't get all up in my face with PDA and it's fine with me. If not I might get upset," Leah's expression told me that when she said upset she meant angry. I vowed not to introduce her to Bella for a while; as much as I felt whipped by the imprint impulse I knew that my balls were still attached and I wanted to keep them that way.

"You're going to make a man very happy some day," I assured her, meaning every word of it. Honestly, I did wish her every happiness, especially since I'd found my supposed soul mate. Leah deserved the same.

"I keep telling them that, but they don't believe me," she pouted comically, causing me to chuckle.

Before I even got a chance to drink my coffee a howl went up and I knew one of my pack brothers needed me.

"Thanks Leah," I said, throwing down a five dollar bill to cover my untouched beverage, "I'll see you around."

After dashing out of the diner as quickly as I could whilst still appearing human, I made a beeline for the trees to phase.

_What is it? Is that Leech back? _I asked Paul, who was supposed to be patrolling, but appeared to be sat in the trees surrounding first beach.

The bloodsucker that had strayed onto our land yesterday was damned elusive. It was the same one that had torn a hole in my Bella's tyre. We'd chased it to Canada the day before, but no-one had managed to take so much as a bite out of it, so for all I knew it was already back. I couldn't help but wonder what was making it gravitate back here.

_Dude, you might want to get your ass here _Paul told me, and I saw through his eyes my imprint stood at the edge of a cliff with Jacob Black, Embry Call, and Quil Ateara. As soon as they phased I was going to kill them. Maybe before if Bella didn't make it down from that cliff unharmed.

_Chill out, they're only cliff diving _Paul chuckled mentally.

_With my imprint! _I growled. Even Paul, the biggest jackass I knew, had known it was a bad idea, bad enough that he'd called me out here.

_I just didn't want you to kill me when you saw it in my head _he though quietly, clearly not intending me to hear it. He was right though, I would have punished him.

By the time I got to the beach Quil and Embry had already jumped and Bella was stood right on the edge. I whined uneasily. She was so small and fragile, there was no way it was safe for her to be doing this. Without me that is. The whine turned to a growl when I saw Jacob push her over the edge of the cliff.

If I wasn't already the wolf, I would have phased watching her prone body fall helplessly towards the sea. She wasn't falling properly. What if she broke a bone hitting the surface of the water? Jacob Black was a dead man. Not only was he going to have all the weekend patrols for months, but I was going to tear him a new one. I'd have liked to see him try and steal my imprint when he had lost his manhood.

_The baby Alpha won't know what hit him, _Paul laughed, easily finding amusement in this situation.

Then Bella broke the surface of the water, and as soon as she was out of my sight my lung forgot how to breathe. My heart pounded frantically in my chest, and embarrassingly I was whining. She was taking too long. Why hadn't she resurfaced? A moment later she was still under the water, and I was panicking. I'd only just found her, I couldn't lose her yet, before we'd even had a chance. Just as I was about to phase back and run in to get her, her beautiful face emerged from the water and I heard her gasping for breath. The relief was so great it was actually painful.

She swam quickly towards the shore to join Quil and Embry, who were stood waiting for her. As she waded out of the water I took a second to admire her in that little blue bikini. She was a skinny little thing, but she still had soft curves in all the right places. And those legs! I just wanted them wrapped around me right now. I couldn't help the barrage of images that ran through my head: I was a man, and she was beautiful, half naked and dripping wet.

_Get your mind out of the gutter! I don't_ _want to see this! _Paul protested, making false retching noises, which in wolf form sounded a lot like a cat with a furball.

_Shut it Paul. We've all seen worse in your head. And you can't tell me you were having exactly pure thoughts when you saw her _I growled, and he cursed mentally, confirming that those fantasies weren't all my own.

_Stop ogling her and just look at her Sam _he urged me, so I did.

She was gorgeous, but her lips were blue, her skin riddled with goose-bumps.

_If she gets hypothermia I'm going to make all of their lives living hell _I vowed, as Paul laughed uncontrollably.

_Dude, you're so whipped! I can't wait for the three musketeers to phase, at this rate I'll never have a weekend patrol again, _Paul chuckled, sobering quickly when he looked at Bella again. _You gonna stand here and let her freeze to death or are you going to go get your woman? _He taunted.

Instantly I phased, pulled on my shorts and jogged over to the little group just in time for Jacob to join us. Goody.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Black? Pushing people off cliffs? Even you must know how dangerous that is," I confronted him, not being one to beat around the bush.

"If I hadn't she might not have cleared the cliff. That would have been far more dangerous than a little push," he told me hostilely, just holding on to reason.

"Not someone jumping for the first time you idiot. There's a hundred ways to help them jump safely and shoving them off the edge is not one of them!" I raised my voice, barely controlling the trembling in my arms.

"Look no-one got hurt, I don't see what the problem is," Quil interjected, but I silenced him quickly with a glare.

"You want to boss people around on the beach? Go train to be a life guard. Until then you can't tell me what to do, and you can stop following me!" Jacob yelled, his face red with anger.

"Fine. You're banned from first beach," I told him dismissively.

"You can't do that!" he protested incredulously.

"I can, ask your Dad. Now go home," I ordered. Jacob looked torn between staying with Bella and leaving, but with a glare in my direction eventually stormed off in a rage.

"You didn't need to be so harsh with him," Bella bit out between her chattering teeth. Mentally I cursed; in my anger with Jacob I'd forgotten the reason I had come over here in the first place.

"You're freezing, come here," I instructed. Bella adamantly shook her head, purposefully keeping her distance.

"Didn't any of you think to leave a towel down here for her?" I demanded. Quil and Embry at least had the decency to look ashamed of themselves.

"It's only march, what were you thinking?" I challenged them, before turning back to my shivering imprint, "Come here Bella," I told her again, this time letting the alpha slip into my voice. This time she stumbled forwards, and I caught her when she tripped, scooping her up into my arms bridal style.

"You're so warm!" She groaned, fidgeting to get closer to me, and I let her. There were times I ahd to thank the Gods for the elevated temperature that came with phasing, and this was certainly one of them.

Promtly, I started up the trail towards the cliff top, keeping Bella cradled carefully in my arms.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked timidly, still shivering and now looking vulnerable in just the flimsy swimsuit.

"Up to the top of the cliff. I'm guessing you have a towel and some clothes up there," I explained, trying not to show how greatly I was effected by the skin to skin contact.

"And my truck," she nodded in agreement with my logic.

I jogged up there as fast as I could without jostling Bella too much. When we got there I deposited her in the truck, turning the heating up despite the fact that it meant I'd be baking the whole rive back to her house. Then I dashed out to the cliff top to gather her stuff. After resisting the childish urge to thro Jacob's clothes off the cliff, I made my way back to the truck.

"Here," I grunted, passing the bag over to Bella in the passenger seat before jumping in behind the wheel. She eagerly dug the towel out, wrapping it tightly around herself.

When I turned the keys, the beast of a truck roared to life loudly enough to make me jump, and I growled at it reflexively, feeling pretty stupid. A muffled sound from Bella caught my attention and I turned to see her trying to hold back her laughter.

"You think that's funny?" I half growled at her, only adding to her hysterics.

"Sorry, but you…the truck!" she forced out breathlessly, trying to regain composure. The laughter left a pink glow in her cheeks. I had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her cheek to see if the skin there was as soft as it looked. Instead, I put the truck into drive and started down the trail.

The silence between us was comfortable, and I was happy to find she wasn't one of those girls who liked to force conversation where none was needed. I left her be until I noticed her shivers intensifying.

"Are you still cold?" I asked with a frown; the truck felt like a sauna to me. She nodded in response.

"Come over here then. I'm nice and warm," I invited, but she just sat there biting her lip uncertainly and looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"I won't bite Bella. Unless you want me to," I teased, successfully breaking the tension. Bella rolled her eyes and shuffled closer so our arms were touching. Barely.

Before she got too comfortable I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, tucking her more closely into my side. If she hadn't been freezing cold this would have been bliss. As it was the wolf was practically purring with satisfaction at the physical contact.

"There, that wasn't too hard was it?" I chuckled, and I felt her shake her head infinitesimally against my chest.

"Have you got a fever or something?" She asked, and I felt her gaze ghost across my face.

"Nope," I grinned, "I'm just this hot naturally."

"Why?" she asked, curiosity rolling off her, though she was apparently oblivious to my poor attempt at flirting.

"Good genes I guess. It runs in my family," I told her, as honestly as I was able to. I didn't want to scare her off with the whole truth too soon.

"I wish I had genes like that. I swear I'm permanently cold," she sighed.

"Well if you ever need a personal spaceheater you know who to call," I joked, hoping she didn't realise how much I wanted her to call me anytime for any reason. Paul was right. I was whipped.

"Thanks, I guess," she muttered.

The resulting silence was awkward; I had gone and made her uncomfortable again. Despite the fact that Bella was my imprint I seemed completely unable to say or do the right thing around her. Really it was pathetic how desperate I was for her approval. And I knew I was about to put my foot in it again with what I was about to say.

"Do me a favour and don't go cliff diving with those kids again. They're idiots and one of you could gt hurt," I told her, then watched her temper get the better of her once again.

"Where the hell do you get off?" Bella demanded, shoving free of me, "You have no right to tell me what to do and who I can do it with! You're not my father Sam!" She yelled in a far stronger reaction than I'd predicted.

"Guess what princess? I'm going to keep telling you not to do stupid thing because someone has to look out for your safety and to me it doesn't look like you're going to," I responded, my voice matching hers in volume. Bella always managed to get me so angry. No one riled me up like her, not even Paul.

"My safety is none of your concern. And my name is BELLA, not princess. Stop coming up with stupid pet names. You're pretty much a stranger and its creepy!" she hissed at me, her cheeks flush with anger.

"Well get to know me and I won't be a stranger anymore," I growled back at her, one again letting her bait me.

"Why would I want to do that? Since I met you all you've done is yell at me, tell me what to do, and lecture me, not to mention the time you threatened to cuff me to your car. You're such an ass," she bit out, glaring at me heatedly.

I violently swung the truck into her driveway, parking it next to Chief Swan's cruiser.

"Don't go cliff diving with them again or I'll ban all four of you from first beach," I ordered.

Bella stormed out of the tuck, slamming the door behind her, then slamming the house door shut. However her words remained with me, echoing around my head with all the finesse of a wrecking ball. I really had acted like a controlling ass around her. My wolf was furious with me for upsetting our mate, so furious I had to run for the trees before he burst from my skin. I only just made it in time.

**A/n: Sorry this update is so late! I hope you've enjoyed it though! Review and let me know ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Sadly I am not she. **

Once again I ran away from Sam, fleeing into my house and slamming the door behind me. I leant heavily back against the door, and slid down to the floor when my legs could no longer support me. Sam Uley was confusing: one minute he was all sweet and caring, the next he was a complete ass. The worst part was that I could actually taste the acrid flavour of guilt knowing that I had provoked him. I shouldn't care, but I did. It was just another in a long list of reasons for me to avoid him like that plague.

I sat there for a while contemplating until I realised I was sat on something uncomfortable, which turned out to be a thick envelope. I took it with me upstairs, throwing it down on my bed when I went into the bathroom to start running a hot bath. The heat was divine, and I indulged myself, relaxing in the hot water until it grew cold.

After dressing myself in Charlie friendly pyjamas, I padded downstairs to fix dinner- steak and chips, one of Charlie's favourites. He may not be as furious at me as I'd expected following my fight and suspension, but sucking up a bit wouldn't hurt. The effort paid off when I saw Charlie smile coming down stairs to find dinner on the table.

"Thanks Bells" he murmured, pressing a kiss to the crown of my head. We sat down to eat in companionable silence.

"You'll never guess you got smoking pot in the kids area up at the park today," Charlie grinned, wryly.

"Who?" I asked, my eyebrows drawing into a frown as I struggled to understand why he was telling me this.

"Lauren Malloy and Tyler Crowley," he shook his head, "I got called in because between them they had enough to be charged with intent to distribute. Lauren dropped the charges against you to get off with a warning." He told me.

"Seriously?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yup. Your record is once again clean," Charlie shrugged nonchalantly. This was way too good to be true. I could all but taste the 'but' hanging in the air.

"That doesn't mean you get away with fighting at school Scott free though," he told me, his face serious.

"What do I have to do?" I sighed, resigned to facing whatever consequence m father had decided would teach me a lesson.

"I got talking to Billy. The tribal council are funding a renovation project down on the rez. It's going to help fix up run down homes, particularly for the elderly who can't do it themselves and have no one who can do it for them. You'll be helping out there from 10am to 4pm every Saturday for the next six weeks. Call it community service, which is what you would have been given if Lauren hadn't dropped the charges," Charlie explained.

"But I'm supposed to be going to Port Angeles with Jake on Saturday to get a part for the truck!" I protested.

"Well you're going to have to reschedule. They will be expecting you at 10am on Saturday and if you don't turn up you will be in so much trouble you won't see the outside of this house, except from school, until you're 25. Do you understand me?" he pressed, oddly calm despite his words.

"Yes sir!" I bit out, eyes wide in shock. Don't get me wrong, Charlie was a good father, but he'd never been that assertive with me in my entire life.

"Good. Leave the dishes to me tonight," he instructed. I nodded, then escaped to my room completely flummoxed. Who was that and what had he done with Charlie?

It was then that I remembered the envelope I'd carelessly thrown onto my bed earlier. Picking it up, I inspected it more closely than I had before. It must have been hand posted; the only thing written on it was my name. I opened it cautiously, spilling the contents out on my bed. The contents were Polaroid photos accompanied by a letter, which I snatched up to read.

_Sweetest Isabella,_

_I have been forced to take a trip down south by your over protective mutts. I'll be gone for a while, but don't think I've forgotten about you my pet! I have people watching you, so don't do anything rash._

_Your mother smells divine by the way, but not as mouth-watering as you my dear. Don't she and that Phil make the most adorable couple? The thing is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill her if you don't call off your guard dogs by the time I get back. They're spoiling our little game, and that can't be allowed. See you soon petal!_

_Victoria._

My mouth was dry, my palms clammy by the end of the letter. Victoria had been near my mother. I frantically scrambled for the photographs she had sent. The first few were shots of Phil playing baseball. Then there was one of Victoria stood between my mother and Phil, still in his uniform. Their naïve smiles compared to Victoria's feral one sent a shiver of disgust down my spine. What really got to me were the shots of my mother in her house that were clearly taken through the windows. By this point I had to run for the bathroom, making it just in time for my stomach to empty itself in the toilet.

I hadn't even factored Renee into my considerations when I planned my escape. Everyone I loved was in danger because I was alive. It literally sickened me. Even if I did successfully run away from Forks, what was to stop Victoria killing both Charlie and Renee anyway? The truth was quickly becoming apparent: there was no way I could win. Whatever I did I was going to lose to the vampire. All I could do was play her game and hope that mine was the only life that would be lost.

"You alright kid?" Charlie asked, hesitantly sticking his head around the bathroom door.

"Yeah. I must have the stomach flu that's going around," I lied miserably, not bothering to move my face from the cool porcelain to meet his eyes; I was an appalling liar.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" he asked.

"A glass of water would be nice," I told him. Charlie left, quickly returning with my drink. He handed it to me at arm's length before rushing away, like I'd contaminate him with the plague if he got too close. I had to struggle not to smile at that. My father had never missed a day of work in his life. My sombre mood soon returned as I reluctantly returned to my bedroom.

I picked up the scattered pictures and hid them in my underwear drawer, the one place I knew Charlie would never discover them. I then began rereading the letter. Over protective mutts? Guard Dogs? It made no sense. The closest thing to guard dogs I could think of were the neighbour's two middle aged Labradors, but I couldn't imagine them posing much of a problem for a vampire. It was the only thing I could think of. This must have been part of her game, pushing me to see how far I would go to protect the people I loved.

If getting rid of the neighbour's dogs would save my mother's life I would do it. But I wouldn't kill them. I drew the line at that. Maybe I could help them get a little lost though. So lost they wouldn't find their way home.

The next night I crawled into bed and waited. At 2 AM I was pretty sure both Charlie and the neighbour's would be sound asleep. I threw on the darkest clothes I could find, then threw my hair up before tucking it under a black beanie hat. My next move was to pull on gloves; as the chief of police's daughter I knew better than to leave my finger prints at the scene of the crime.

On my way out I made a detour to the kitchen collecting the steak that I had slyly stashed at the back of the fridge. Silently, I let myself out of the back door. The next part of my plan was potentially the hardest for me: scaling the garden fence. Thankfully the patio chairs were stacked up against it, the weather not having been warm enough to have used them yet. I carefully climbed onto the chairs then climbed over the fence, lowering myself gracelessly to the ground. Phase One of my plan was successful – I'd infiltrated the neighbour's garden. Somehow I'd managed both not to injure myself (or the garden), and not wake my neighbours. It was time to initiate Phase Two: Capture the dogs.

The Labradors, clearly having far more sensitive hearing than their sleeping owners, had heard my landing and came to greet me. They were both good natured pets, and simply sat at my feet looking up at me hopefully. They didn't even growl at me, despite the fact I was an intruder in their garden. Again I wondered how these dogs could be any threat to a vampire, as tame and slightly overweight as they were, but I didn't waste much time contemplating it. I pulled a steak out of the carrier bag that I'd tucked into the pocket of my hoody.

"Here doggies," I whispered holding up the steak and waving it to get their attention. Both dogs followed me obediently, transfixed on the chunk of raw meat in my hand. They didn't seem to notice that I'd let them out the gate and was leading them onto my driveway.

"Go fetch," I muttered, throwing the steak into the bed of my truck. It was quickly joined by both dogs. I hoped it would be enough to keep them occupied for a while. After closing the tailgate, which I'd pre-emptively left open, I jumped into the cab of the truck and winced as the engine roared to life. I'd considered taking the cruiser as it would have been both quieter and faster, but the dog hair would have been hard to explain to Charlie.

The roads were empty as I drove out deep into the woods. At this ridiculous hour that was hardly surprising. When I thought we were far enough out I stopped and pulled over by the side of the road. Once again the dogs were completely cooperative. I marvelled at how blindly trusting they were, following a relative stranger out into the woods like I was taking them on a walk.

I led them what I thought was about a mile into the woods, miraculously managing to only trip twice in the process. The torch had definitely helped my efforts.

"Stay!" I told the Labradors firmly, backing off a few steps. Much to my dismay, they followed me.

"Shoo! Go on, run!" I yelled, running at the dogs. The look they gave me proved that even they thought I had lost it. With a sigh I pulled the final steak out of my bag. I threw it as far as I could, which wasn't nearly as far as I would have liked. It would suffice as a distraction, giving me time to get far away enough from the animals that I hoped they wouldn't follow me.

As I quickly retreated I wondered if the Labradors would survive out here in the wild. I'd read up on it, and domestic dogs could adapt to living in the wild, but these ones weren't exactly young or fit. The pang of guilt startled me, but I shoved it back down. I couldn't go back from this, even if I could find the dogs again, or Renee and Phil would die. Two pet dogs were easily worth the lives of two people.

Remaining on that line of thought, I trekked my way through the forest. Without the torch it would be pitch black, and even with the limited light it provided all the trees looked the same. It didn't take me long to realise that the road wasn't coming into sight when it should; I was walking in the wrong direction. Suppressing the memories of the last time I wondered lost in the woods, I changed my direction slightly, hoping it would lead me back to the road. Just as I was starting to panic, a loud rustle in the bushes spooked me. I remembered Charlie telling me about bear sightings in the woods and my heart began frantically pounding, trying to tear itself out of my chest in fear. Before anything could emerge and eat me I ran irrationally, not knowing which direction I was going in. Part of me was amused by the prospect of a bear eating me before the vampire got a chance, but it was only distracting me so I discarded the thought.

Suddenly, I felt something grab my arm and screamed, but the effort of pulling my arm free caused me to trip. I scrambled away on my hands and knees despite the pain shooting up my wrist, but I knew I'd never get away now. After crawling no more than a yard I was pulled to my feet. That was when I realised it was no animal following me. Defensively I spun to face my pursuer, wishing I had brought the pepper spray that Charlie ensured I was always in good supply of. Without my torch, which I had lost when I fell, all I could tell was that it was a man, a tall, built man wearing no shirt or shoes.

"What do you want?" I demanded, my eyes frantically searching for an escape.

"Come with me," he grunted. I shook my head vehemently, preparing to knee him in the groin and run the other way.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, and before I could respond he threw me over his shoulder and began walking back through the trees.

"Put me down!" I screamed, beating him with my feet and fists, "Somebody help me!"

"Be quiet. No-one out here will hear you anyway," he grumbled, clearly irritated. I kept fighting, trying to break free of his hold but it was impossible, he was too strong. After a while I gave up to try and conserve energy. Tears of frustration and desperation flowed down my face. I was going to die. Why else would a crazy person be looking for people in the woods at night? I'd never get to tell Charlie and Renee I loved them again. I'd never get to fight with Sam again, or do my community service. This was it, unless I could somehow get away. Hopefully whatever he did would be quicker than whatever Victoria had planned for me.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, weakly trying to make conversation. That's what you were supposed to do with murders and kidnappers, make them see you as a real person.

"We're going to take a ride in your car. I'm assuming you drove out here?" he questioned.

"It's a red Chevvy," I told him, hoping Charlie would be able to track the bastard down using the truck.

"Perfect. That'll do just fine," he told me darkly, and I couldn't stop myself shuddering.

"My father's the Chief of police, he'll hunt you down and kill you if you do anything to me," I informed him in a half-hearted attempted at convincing him I wasn't a good victim.

"Did you think that would scare me? That I'd let you go if I knew who your daddy was?" he chuckled dryly, "You came out into the woods on your own and found the big, bad wolf little girl. When you and your truck disappear your daddy ain't gonna come looking for me."

"You're a sick bastard!" I spat out, unsuccessfully trying to cover my fear with anger despite the fact that my body was trembling and tears were still leaking from my eyes.

"And you're an idiot for being out here. Didn't your daddy teach you that these woods aren't safe?" he taunted, "Now are you gonna be quiet like a good little girl, or am I going to have to make you?" I was silent immediately, though I knew it probably wouldn't do me much good in the long run.

A couple of minutes later I noticed the trees were starting to thin out, so I knew we must be close to the road. If I got lucky someone might drive past and see me. I started kicking and screaming again, desperate for someone, anyone to notice.

"Help me! Please, he's going to kill me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I thrashed about, trying once again to break out of the mad man's grip.

"Put her down!" a familiar voice slowly growled. At that moment in time I was convinced it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard.

"Look, I don't want any trouble officer," the man holding me said, sounding border line amused. He sickened me.

"Put the girl down or I'll shoot," came the reply. All of a sudden the world span, and I found myself on my feet. Finally I could see my saviour and current favourite police officer, Sam Uley, who looked furious and dangerous with a gun in his hands.

"There's no need for that sir," the creep behind me chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back against his body, " My girlfriend and I are just having a lover's spat. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm not his girlfriend! I don't even know who he his," I told Sam, pleading with my eyes for him to do something. He was so angry I could literally see his arms shaking as he holstered his weapon.

"Enough! Take your hands off her," Sam commanded, his voice radiating power, and the promise of violence if he was not obeyed. I was released immediately.

Before I could stop myself I ran over to Sam and leaped into his arms, clinging to him like a child. He caught me effortlessly, one hand under my ass, the other soothingly stroking my back. Instinctively, my nose buried itself into the soft skin at the crook of his neck, and I comforted myself with his scent as I cried out the rest of the stress and adrenaline.

"It's okay, I've got you. You're safe babygirl," Sam soothed, his hand finding its way under my shirt before continuing stroking my back. That was definitely crossing a boundary. I should have protested, but it was like I physically needed the skin to skin contact, and I just didn't have it in me to fight it.

"Bella, what did he do?" Sam asked me in a calm voice that sounded forced.

"He grabbed me…told me no-one would hear me scream…was going to take me for a drive in the truck…said I'd disappear," I sobbed breathlessly, his words repeating in my head over and over again.

"Shhh, you're fine now. I promise you he'll never touch you again," Sam vowed dangerously, "are you hurt?"

"Not really. I tripped and cut up my hands, and maybe my knees a little," I answered truthfully, the tears finally starting to subside, leaving me feeling completely drained.

"Do you want me to fix you up?" Sam asked, his hand now stroking my hair which I'm sure was full of leaves and twigs. I nodded wordlessly against his neck. Sam carried me a few feet and sat me on the bed of the truck. He tried to pull away but I found my body clinging to him tighter.

"Bella honey, you've got to let me go so I can look after you," he murmured into the top of my head.

"Don't leave me," I whispered weakly. The strength of my need for Sam in that moment scared me, but not as much as the prospect of being left here in the woods alone. I wasn't sure I'd recover from that.

Sam lifted my chin so I was looking up at him instead of hiding my face against his chest. In his expression I could see sincerity as well as another, stronger emotion that I wasn't sure I wanted to understand.

"I'm not leaving you," he assured me, his thumbs rubbing away the evidence of the tears I'd tried so hard to stop him seeing, "I'm going to walk over to my car and get the first aid kit. I'll be right back," and with that he untangled himself from my limbs and strode over to his cruiser.

Alone for a moment I took a deep breath, noticing the hollowness that tore through my chest. It had been a few days since I had felt this complete emptiness, and I'd almost forgotten what it felt like. This complete heart breaking, soul destroying nothingness is what I'd been fighting sine Edward left. I fought it and usually I won, but tonight all the fight was gone from me, and what remained was a scared little girl. What I craved was a cigarette, some jack and my duvet, but out here in the middle of nowhere all I had was Sam and my arms which automatically wrapped themselves around my chest, holding me together once again. I hated that I was this weak, and I hated the fact that Sam was seeing me like this even more. Maybe he would just write it off as shock after the trauma of being abducted in the woods and not realise what a broken mess I really was.

Before I could wallow in self hatred for too long, Sam returned with first aid kit in hand, stepping between my open legs as naturally as if he'd done it a hundred times. At his concerned expression I let my arms drop to my sides and tried to put on a smile, though I wasn't sure how convincing it was.

"Where does it hurt?" Sam asked gently, as if I'd run like a deer in the headlights if he spoke too loudly.

"Mostly my hand," I told him, offering up the abused appendage for his inspection. He whistled low through his teeth seeing the damage.

"You've cut that up pretty good. Looks like it's got some glass in it," he informed me, before digging through the first aid kit for tweezers and bandages. Looking at my hand I was amazed that I hadn't noticed the injury before, but I guess I had been a bit distracted. Sam got straight to work digging out shards of glass as I squirmed uncomfortably and whined at him, unable to watch what he was doing.

"You alright there Bella? You're looking a little green," he murmured, barely looking up from the bandage he was wrapping expertly around my hand and wrist.

"It was the blood. The smell makes ne nauseous," I explained. He perplexed me by chuckling, but I was too busy fighting the urge to faint or vomit to ask him why. Once finished with my hand Sam methodically checked me over, cleaning then bandaging both my knees and a deep scratch on my arm that I must have got from a tree branch.

"There you are, good as new. Does it feel better?" he asked, watching closely for my reaction.

"Much better," I smiled tentatively. He nodded and started packing away his equipment.

"Sam?" I asked, biting my lip anxiously.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I don't mean to be rude, and don't get me wrong, I'm really glad you were here tonight, but why? Why do you care so much? Nobody cares this much about me, not even Charlie. Why me?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Bella," he sighed, bringing a hand up to cup my cheek, "how could I not care about you?" he asked. Then he kissed me.

**A/N: TO BE CONTINUED…what do you think so far then? Let me know, you'll make my day :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long for me to post! It's a bit longer than I'd intended, but you guys deserve every word of it :) I have no Beta, so all of the mistakes are my own. Oh and Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I just like playing with her characters :P**

"Sam?" I asked, biting my lip anxiously.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I don't mean to be rude, and don't get me wrong, I'm really glad you were here tonight, but why? Why do you care so much? Nobody cares this much about me, not even Charlie. Why me?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Bella," he sighed, bringing a hand up to cup my cheek, "how could I not care about you?" he asked. Then he kissed me.

His lips were soft, gentle against mine. Instinctively I responded, moving my lips with his. It was sweet and affectionate, not demanding, just loving. He was so warm, and I couldn't help but pull him closer any more than I could contain the little moan that escaped when he deepened the kiss. His hands easily threaded themselves in my hair as my hands rested on his chest, finding their place there so easily that it could have been rehearsed. All in all it was the perfect first kiss.

And then I froze.

Sam was kissing me. I was kissing Sam. What the hell was I doing? Freaking out, I pulled away from him abruptly, ending roughly what he'd so carefully started. Ashamed of myself, I jumped off of the bed of the truck without meeting his eyes and did up the tail gate with shaking hands. It was all a bit too much for one night.

"Bella…" he started, but I didn't want to hear his mumbled excuse or apology.

"I've got to go," I said, brushing past him to escape to the sanctuary of my truck. He stopped me with a hand on the door of the truck. Try as I might I couldn't get it open.

"We should talk about this," he told me, not sounding like the cop, or the man, but vulnerable.

"It was a mistake," I informed the ground, still not looking at him, "Don't worry, I won't say anything about it. You won't be embarrassed because of our lapse in judgement."

"Isabella," he growled, spinning me around so my back was against the truck and I was forced to face him, "that was not a mistake." His eyes burned bright with emotion and for a second I was drowning in it.

"I need to go. Just let me go Sam," I whispered, the tears once again escaping down my cheeks. He relented, releasing me. I jumped in the truck and drove away without looking back, leaving him stood there looking both defeated and bewildered.

**(Sam's POV)**

She ran away from me again. She was always running.

Maybe I'd pushed her too hard with the kiss, but she'd certainly seemed to like it, or so her body's responses told me. I jumped in the truck, replaying the breathy little noises she made over and over in my head. Without my heightened hearing I wouldn't have heard them, I wasn't even sure that she'd heard them herself. They were the sexiest damn noises I'd ever heard. I fidgeted in my seat, trying to get comfortable despite the fact that I was hard as a rock. That problem sorted itself out after way too long of thinking about Billy Black in a Speedo. Sadly, I couldn't credit that one to my imagination. The man had a sense of humour, and just loved to make people squirm.

All joking thoughts aside, I rushed back to La Push. I wasn't actually working tonight, the car and uniform had just been a convenient excuse to drag Bella home and give her an earful for going into the woods like that. She couldn't have chosen a worse night to be stupid though. Embry had phased not an hour before, and when Paul had seen Bella in the trees I had just calmed the new wolf down enough that he could talk to us. Speaking of Paul, it was time for a pack meeting.

The pack meeting started with a crunch. No greetings. No formalities. I just walked up to Paul and punched him in the face, hard, feeling some sick kind of satisfaction in the sound of his nose breaking. Paul staggered back, blood pouring down his face.

"What the fuck Sam?" he yelled, repositioning his nose so it would set straight, "give a guy some warning before you go all Mike Tyson on them!"

"Okay," I shrugged, feigning nonchalance, "Consider yourself warned." I said, before punching him in the nose again faster than he could react.

"Shit!" Paul moaned, his eyes actually watering from the pain of the freshly set bone re-breaking so soon.

"Do I need to continue, or have you got the message?" I growled, barely holding onto my control by the tips of my fingers; the wolf wanted more blood to satisfy him after the emotional damage inflicted to his imprint.

"No! Jesus, I'm sorry!" Paul bit out, once again resetting his nose.

"This might be a good time to explain what the hell's going on to those of us who don't know," Jared interjected, a combination of wariness and curiosity in his voice.

"Sam's getting pissy because I decided to teach his imprint why it's not safe in the woods," Paul flippantly told Jared.

"I told you to get her out of the woods, not traumatise her!" I shouted, my fists clenching in preparation for punching him again.

"Think of it this way, she'll probably never go into the woods alone again so I've done you a favour," he told me, sounding slightly too smug for someone who'd just had his nose broken twice.

"Paul man, I'd shut up if I were you," Jared muttered.

"Paul, you will not intentionally scare the imprints," I ordered, the double timbre of the alpha tone echoing back from the trees. Paul dropped to his knees under the weight of the command, and Embry dropped flat on his stomach. The poor kid was getting a rough introduction to pack life.

"That goes for everyone. Is that clear?" I asked.

"Yes Alpha," Paul and Jared replied in unison.

"Good. Has anyone else got anything they need to say?"

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about regarding the imprint," Jared spoke up, whilst Paul just shook his head and growled under his breath, still unable to move. I smirked to myself, his irritation at the alpha order appeasing the wolf.

"Jared, you're patrolling with me. Paul, you're going to stay here and help Embry phase back. I suggest you don't do anything to antagonise him because the sooner he's back in his own skin the more sleep you'll get, and you're going to need it because you'll be taking over for me and Jared at 8 AM," I instructed my pack. Ignoring Paul's groan, I went into the woods to phase, knowing Jared would follow.

_You take the Rez, I'll take Forks _I told him as soon as our minds connected.

_Alright, that works for me _he chuckled. Jared liked patrolling near to his imprint. As soon as he thought of her, his mind, and therefore mine, flooded with pictures of him and Kim in positions I really didn't need to see them in.

_So, what did you want to tell me about? _I enquired, purposefully pulling Jared out of Kimville and back into the real world.

_I remembered you thinking that you weren't quite yourself around Bella ,that she seemed to get under_ _your skin and rile you up for no reason, _he explained, _When you're with her do you ever feel things, emotions, out of the blue, or stronger than you think you should?_

_Yes, _I replied, thinking of how angry and frustrated I often felt aroundher for no reason that was apparent to me.

_I think you're picking up on her emotions _Jared informed me.

_I'm what? _I asked, wondering I the imprint bond could get any weirder.

_I can feel some of Kim's emotions if I'm close to her _he told me causally, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, _I can even feel her strong emotions if we're far apart. They affect my moods. If she's happy and calm, I'm relaxed. If she's upset I want to protect and care for her. If she's horny, I'm twice as horny. That's why the sex is so good _he thought, as his mind wondered back to Kim.

_So you think her anger is affecting me when I'm with her? _I pondered, going over all our arguments in my head to see if it could be true.

_It would make sense. I've never seen you get worked up so easily. You're always so level headed and serious, almost too serious if you ask me _Jared informed me in a slightly amused manner.

_At least I'm not a complete tool like you. I feel sorry for Kim having to put up with it _I retorted.

_See the old Sam wouldn't have joked like that, he would have sat back and assessed what I said, decided if it was true or not and how it could help the pack and tribe, _Jared mentally shook his head at me, _Don't get me wrong, that's good. But it wouldn't hurt you to have something outside of the tribe and pack, something just for you._

_I've got stuff outside of it _I protested childishly.

_Like what? _Jared asked.

_My business, and my job with the Forks PD, _I suggested.

_Sam, you do construction and hire as many people from the Rez as possible. I don't think you've ever done work outside of La Push and Forks, and you charge members of the tribe such low prices I bet you hardly turn a profit. And I think we both know you only got that job as a police officer to improve public opinions of you as the chief-in-_training_, _Jared pointed out. I mentally swore. He was completely right.

_I think this imprint will be good for you _Jared volunteered.

_If it doesn't kill me first _ I thought dryly, showing Jared the moment Paul saw Bella go into the woods, and the moment he brought her back out and antagonised me.

_It's no wonder you punched him! I swear he does these things to purposefully piss you off, _Jared chortled.

_Yeah, he deserved it _I agreed, thinking about how terrified Bella had been. Her fear was so strong I could smell it. I tried to hide how amazing she'd felt in my arms, against my body. Of course m mind had to travel to the kiss, so Jared heard the little noises she made that were for my ears only.

_Relax Sam, I'm not into your girl, _he reassured me,_ It looked like a good kiss though._

_But she ran away! _I half growled, half whined, still not sure whether to be angry or hurt.

_She's probably just confused. She's doesn't know about the imprint yet, but she can still feel its effects, and she doesn't really know you either, which doesn't help _Jared told me logically.

_You're right, _I sighed, _It's just hard to convince her to get to know me when every time I'm with her I turn into an angry asshole._

_Maybe it'll be easier now that you know what's causing it? _Jared suggested helpfully, _I wonder how Paul's doing with Embry._

For a moment my whole world span as I refocused my mind to watch through Embry's mind.

"Look kid, you just have to think human. Think about school, driving…actually scratch that you're too young. I don't care what it is, even wiping your ass. Just find something and focus on it so you can phase back and I can go to bed," Paul instructed with his usual standard of delicacy: none.

_What a douche! _Embry thought to himself, oblivious to our presence. Oh the joys of not being used to the pack mind. Eventually he'd figure out that there was no privacy in the pack and his thoughts were not just his own.

_Unfortunately you'll get used to that _Jared told him sympathetically, _but he is right. Find something human, preferably something you can't do as the wolf and picture yourself doing it. It should help you back into your own skin. _

Jared and I watched as Embry's mind travelled through everyday tasks like school and laundry before eventually settling on wood carving. His technique was surprisingly like mine, which told me that he's probably been taught by Billy Black or Harry Clearwater. Or both as I'd been. Remembering the sound of the blade chipping away at the wood and the weight of it in his hand was soothing enogh that the connection between us fizzled out and Embry phased back to human.

_That was pretty fast _Jared acknowledged with begrudging admiration, _it took me the better part of two days._

_Well it took Paul just over two weeks, and me two months so you should consider yourself lucky! _I griped, annoyed that Embry could manage it in two hours.

_Don't get too worked up about it. You had no idea what had happened so you didn't know you could change back. Embry is the most chilled out kid I know. It doesn't surprise me that it didn't take him long to get it together _Jared admitted.

Before I could respond a chain of curses flew through the pack mind and Embry was once again present.

_What did Paul do now? _I asked exasperatedly. Only Paul would be stupid enough to rile the kid up just after he'd phased back for the first time. Embry's memory played out for all our minds to see.

"Nice upgrade Call. Looks like I'm going to have some competition," Paul announced, looking Embry up and down.

"What the hell man! I'm naked!" Embry exclaimed, covering his crotch with both hands.

"So?" Paul asked, still looking at him with no shame.

"You could get me some pants, or at least turn around or something," Embry growled, trying to stop the trembling spreading through his body..

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. We all see each other's junk, it comes with the job. Besides, I'm not into guys, but if I was I wouldn't go for you anyway. I'd go for Sam. From what I've seen he's bigger and he doesn't whine like a little bitch!" Paul snapped.

So that's what caused him to phase back so quickly. Jared was laughing so hard I had to order him to be quiet or the barking of is wolf would have woken up half of the Rez. I for one could not decide whether to be amused or angry at the reference to my genitals. Deciding it was the closest thing to a compliment I'd ever get from Paul, I let it go.

_Embry, there's a pot roast in my fridge. If you phase back it's all yours and you don't have to share with Paul. You can sleep in my spare room tonight, _I told him.

_Sweet! _Embry enthused, the thought of food in his stomach and a good night's sleep cheering him up no end. He phased back pretty quickly.

_I can't believe that worked! _Jared murmured in amazement. It truly was amazing how motivated by food we all were.

_Neither can I, but I had to try something. It would have been a very long night watching Embry phase out only for Paul to antagonise him into phasing back again over and over again _I shuddered at the thought and could hear Jared's silent agreement.

It wasn't long before I found myself sat beneath Bella's window. The lights were out and I couldn't see any movement, but I could hear her soft sobs and smell her salty tears from here. Whining pathetically, I dropped to the floor. Had I caused her tears?

The instinct to go and comfort her, to wipe away her tears and make it all better was overwhelming, but I restrained myself. Right now I was certainly the last person she would want to see, and trying to explain how and why I'd climbed through her bedroom window to the chief of police would not be easy. It also wouldn't make me any friends. With a sigh, I crawled closer to her house, as close to her as I'd get without going inside. After a moment I heard the sobs turn into the gentle breathing of sleep. Hopefully she'd sleep well as I guarded her, keeping her safe from the world that we both lived in, her by choice, me by default.

_Is it what you expected? _Jared asked contemplatively, completely out of the blue.

_What? _I replied quickly, trying to disguise how distracted I was by the close proximity of Bella.

_Imprinting. Is it what you expected it would be? _He reiterated, tinged with amusement. Cleary I hadn't hid my distraction well.

_No, _I chuckled, _I think it's safe to say that it's definitely not._

Bella went back to school the next morning. I wasn't sure how she'd cope for the whole day with the small amount of sleep she'd had, but I was in no position to say anything as I watched her get into her truck from the bushes. It was the last time I saw her until Friday night's bonfire. All in all, it was the longest 3 days of my life. I knew I was driving the Pack crazy with the incessant nagging thoughts of Bella, but I was beyond helping myself; my need to see her exceeded my self control.

If it weren't for the fact that without an excuse visiting her could be considered stalker-ish, I would have been knocking on her door every night just for a glimpse of her. As it was, my chest was starting to ache as the imprint tugged twice as hard at my heart; the early stages of an imprint were the hardest as the spirits fought to establish the bond, requiring frequent contact between the protector and his imprint. Reading it in the histories was one thing, but experiencing the magic strain and manipulate my mind and body was another.

As Embry, Jared and I gathered and set up the bonfire I couldn't help the excitement that built in my chest. One kiss and I was whipped. Pathetic, I know. Having said that, I couldn't care less about what anyone else thought if I got to see Bella.

"Dude, what's up with Sam?" Embry asked Jared unsubtly, telling me I hadn't quite been able to hide the sappy smile that I knew had spread across my face thinking about my imprint.

"Bella's coming to the bonfire tonight," Jared smirked.

"You are so whipped!" Embry announced, reiterating my previous thoughts like we all didn't already know it.

"Yep," I grinned happily, ignoring the insult.

"You do know that she's coming with Jake don't you?" he asked, sounding slightly concerned for the wellbeing of his friend, and rightly so.

"As long as she's here, I don't care," I lied, "Besides, Jacob will be out of the picture soon enough and she'll be mine."

"Ten bucks says Jacob doesn't give up on her," Embry said to Jared.

"Twenty bucks says Bella and Sam are sleeping together by the end of the month," Jared countered.

"Do you really have to gamble on my sex life?" I asked, exasperatedly.

"Of course," Embry snickered. He'd fitted into the pack far too well. Clearly it had gotten to his head.

"Don't worry, as soon as Embry or Paul imprint we'll gamble on that," Jared promised me.

"I'm never going to imprint," declared Embry defiantly.

"Twenty bucks says he does," I smirked at him.

"You're on," Jared answered.

"You're going to lose twenty dollars," Embry informed me.

"We'll see won't we?" I challenged, "How else do you think you're going to get a girl, my virgin friend?"

"That's harsh Sam," Embry objected, as Jared laughed over him.

"Sorry Kid, but if you're going to joke about my sex life I'm certainly going to joke about the lack of yours," I shrugged, "Let's finish setting up. I hear Sue Clearwater is cooking." It was my turn to laugh as both Embry and Jared began to work twice as fast. The promise of food always did the trick.

**(Bella's POV)**

After being back at school for most of the week, all I wanted to do was hole up in my room and forget the world. A quiet night in with my two favourite men, Ben and Jerry, sounded like a perfect Friday night to me. But I'd promised Billy I'd go to a bonfire, and I knew Charlie had been invited as well. Could I call and cancel? Definitely. As much as I was tempted to, I couldn't do it. I knew Sam would be at the bonfire. There was no way I'd let him think I was cancelling because of my pathetic behaviour the other night, though why his opinion of me was important I couldn't say.

Determined to prove to him that I didn't need his pity, I even put some effort into my appearance. I put on tight black jeans and my Docs, with a form fitting forest green sweater that showed just a hint of cleavage. For the first time in months I put on both eyeliner and lip gloss, leaving my hair to hang in its natural waves down my back. Even I had to admit the effort paid off, and I looked better than I had in ages if a little thin.

"You look good kiddo," Charlie told me in amazement as I grabbed my coat and purse. I couldn't blame him for being surprised at my appearance. I had barely made an effort in months.

"Thanks," I blushed at the compliment.

"I take it you're coming to the bonfire tonight then?" He enquired.

"Yeah, Billy invited me. He said they'd be telling the legends, and I thought it would be interesting," I told him.

"I think you'll like it. Billy tells them, and its something else," Charlie shook his head fondly, "So are you going alone, or would you like a ride with your old man?"

"I'll ride with you," I answered. There was no sense in both of us taking our cars.

"Alright, I'll get my coat and we're off," he grinned.

For once there was no awkwardness between Charlie and I. We made conversation, but there was no need to force it on either end. Any silences were comfortable. Something had changed in the dynamics of our relationship; I just couldn't put my finger on what it was or when it happened. It was refreshing.

Charlie had barely finished parking when I was torn from the car and pulled into a rib-crushing hug.

"Can't breathe Jake!" I chocked, and he released me with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Bells," he apologised.

"Sure you are," I replied to his unrepentant expression.

"You didn't have to dress up for me you know, though I'm flattered," he flirted shamelessly.

"I didn't dress up for you," I told him, rolling my eyes, "I dressed up for me."

"You should dress up for you more often," he murmured, his eyes flashing to the neckline of my sweater not so subtly without realising that Charlie was standing behind him looking unamused. Charlie put a heavy hand on Jacob's shoulder, and the boy jumped nearly a foot before turning to face him.

"Son, if I catch you looking at my daughter like that again, I'm going to have to shoot you," Charlie deadpanned, only the slight twitch of his moustache giving him away; he was playing with Jacob.

"Yes sir!" Jacob told him, shocked. I grinned and mouthed a silent 'thank you' to my father, who nodded before heading into the house to get Billy.

"You don't think he means it do you?" Jacob asked, sounding a little concerned. He grabbed my hand and lead me at a casual pace towards the beach.

"Let's just say that Charlie knows how to make any evidence disappear, so I wouldn't try and find out if I were you. Better safe than sorry right?" I told him, unable to resist toying with him a little more.

"He wouldn't shoot me. He loves me," Jacob informed me smugly.

"Well let's not test that love," I suggested.

By now we were well insight of the bonfire. People were gathering around the roaring fire sitting on logs, blankets, deck chairs and whatever else they could find. The atmosphere was exciting and welcoming; people were gathered together with food, eating, talking, and laughing together. There must have been about 100 people there, but they were all like family. I wondered if this was what a community was supposed to look like. Quil appeared from the midst of the crowd, jogging over to meet us.

"That's a nice sweater Bella, but it would look better on my bedroom floor," he greeted me cheekily, with what was probably the worst, most over used chat up line in history.

"The only way it would end up there is if you wore it yourself, in which case I'd have to agree with you, it would look better on the floor," I smirked at him, as Jacob laughed.

"Baby, you wound me when you talk like that!" Quil whined melodramatically.

"I dare say you'll survive," Jacob rolled his eyes at him, "if you're done hitting on Bella we could get some food before it's all gone." At the mention of food Quil's eyes lit up and I was quickly forgotten. Jake followed his friend, towing me behind him through the crowd to a table laden with enough food to feed an army. I was handed a plate, which I proceeded to put a burger and a corn cob on. Meanwhile, Jacob and Quil filled their plates with as much food as physically possible and I had no doubt that they'd easily finish it.

"Where's Embry? Is he coming tonight?" I asked, as we settled down on a blanket provided by Quil's mum.

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to him in days," Quil said, putting his hotdog back on his plate and staring at it mournfully.

"Even if he does come I doubt we'll be seeing much of him," Jacob frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly concerned by their negative response.

"Embry joined the dark side," Quil deadpanned.

"He's over there with Sam and his gang," Jacob told me; the anger in his expression told me how betrayed he felt. I looked over to the group of people who I'd been consciously ignoring since we arrived. Immediately, my eyes sought Sam out. His russet skin glowed in the light of the fire making him look both younger and older at the same time. I took a second for myself to admire his profile, his strong jaw and high cheekbones that made him stand out from all the other men here. He was stunning. Then, like he could feel my gaze on his skin his eyes met mine for a sizzling second that felt like an eternity. I tore my eyes away from him as quickly as I could, not allowing him to trap me there under the weight of his stare. Sat next to him was the man who I recognised as either Jared or Paul, who had been waiting for Sam half naked in the woods the night I punctured my tyre. He was also remarkably good looking, almost as tall and muscular as Sam, but with a boyish quality to his smile. It took me a while to recognise the man sat next to them as Embry; he looked so dramatically different than he had the last time I'd seen him that if Jacob hadn't told me I wouldn't have know it was him. He had grown half a foot, put on 100 pounds of muscle, and seemingly aged 10 years overnight.

"That's Embry?" I asked in complete shock.

"Yup," Jake told me grimly.

"But…how? Is he on steroids or something?" I wondered aloud, still struggling to reconcile the image of the 16 year old boy with the man sat before me.

"Who knows what Sam gave him," Quil groused around a mouthful of food. It was disgusting.

"Well screw him for abandoning you," I glared at him across the fire, "We don't need him. Who needs a pathetic traitor anyway?"

"Yeah, no-one needs him," Jake agreed, bitterly.

"What kind of asshole turns his back on his best friends without saying anything to them anyway?" Quil asked, glaring at Embry with me. Embry shrivelled in on himself, looking devastated as if he had heard every word we'd said. I hope he had. He deserved to suffer for hurting Jake and Quil.

Just then Charlie wheeled Billy into the only open space in front of the fire. The atmosphere changed abruptly, the excited buzz of the crowd dissipating in reverence and anticipation as Sam rose from his seat to join Billy. I noticed Harry Clearwater and Old Quil sat behind them on a driftwood fire. Even dressed simply in jeans and t-shirts, as appropriate to modern time, this group of men had an aura of authority – the magic that came with generations of tradition. There was a lull as the whole crowd held their breath, drawn in by their spell as they waited for the first words to be spoken.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Sam said, "and we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of the wolf – that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."

Sam went on, his voice enchanting as he told the histories of Kaheleha, Taha Aki, and the Third Wife. I was sat at the edge of my seat, enraptured by the tales. When Sam stopped, it came as a shock to me to come back to the present; I was so involved that I could practically see the histories unfolding before my eyes. Within seconds, the magic and ceremony was gone, and the crowd was once again talking and laughing around the fire.

"Wow," I sighed, leaning back. My mind was distant, still fogged by the hypnotic atmosphere.

"Were you actually taken in by that?" Jacob asked, haughtily.

"Jake, that was amazing!" I exclaimed, then took in the sceptical looks both boys gave me, "Did you not enjoy it?"

"In all fairness, we have heard it a million times," Quil shrugged.

"That and it's a bunch of superstitious crap that the Elders swear is real," scoffed Jacob.

"Bella!" Charlie called, saving me from Jacob's case of the buzz-kills. I made my way over to where he was sat next to Billy…and Sam.

"Yeah Dad?" I answered, conscientiously ignoring the youngest of the three men.

"Billy wanted to know what you thought of the legends," Charlie said with a slight grin, noticing how I'd carefully angled my body towards him and away from the other. Damn it, he was forcing me to talk to them.

"I thought the legends were very interesting, and Sam told them very well," I graciously told Billy, who shook his head at me, a slight grin on his face.

"Well why don't you tell Sam that, he is sat right here after all," Billy chuckled. Since when were Charlie and Billy trying to help Sam? I resolutely turned to Sam, forcing a polite smile on my face.

"You told the legends very well Sam. I really enjoyed it," I told him as sweetly as I could make myself.

"Thank you Bella, that means a lot," he told me, trying to hide his amusement.

"You are very welcome," I answered, super politely. Sam raised an eyebrow at me, no longer resisting the smirk that spread across his face.

"So Sam's in charge of the renovation project you'll be volunteering at. Since he's also on the police force I've asked him to supervise you," Charlie informed me

"That's nice," I replied, trying to hide my dismay.

"I'm sure we'll make a great team, won't we Bella?" Sam asked, practically beaming.

"Sure," I drawled, "erm…could you excuse me a moment?"

"Of course," Billy allowed, also raising an eyebrow at me. I stormed off along the beach, ducking into the woods when I was far enough that I was sure no-one would see or hear me.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" I screamed at the sky, angry with God, or Fate, whichever was causing this.

"Is this some kind of test?" irrationally I demanded, for some reason half expecting to get an answer.

"I hate you!" I seethed, before taking a deep breath and rejoining the group.

"Better?" Sam asked, looking more serious than he had when I left.

"Much, thank you," I said, not really meaning it.

"You ready to go Bells?" Charlie asked, and I nodded, more than ready to get the hell out of here.

**A/N: So, what do you think of the long awaited chapter? Review and let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! My writing had to go on the backburner for a couple of months so I could get my exams out of the way, but I've finished school now so have much more time for writing!**

**(BPOV)**

I awoke well rested the following morning, after a surprisingly dreamless sleep. For the first time since HE left I had actually slept peacefully through the night. Sure, Charlie thought I'd gotten over the worst of it, that my nightmares had stopped weeks ago. The truth was half of the time I was now numb to the pain of the reoccurring nightmare, stuck reliving my humiliation and abandonment as a helpless spectator, and half the time I dreamt of Sam - a fact I was less than thrilled by. I was even less thrilled by the fact that I was going to have to spend the whole day with Sam watching me.

I threw on my working clothes; old ripped jeans and a  
paint splattered hoody that I always wore for DIY or decorating, not that I'd done much of either recently. I threw my hair back carelessly, purposefully not making much of an effort in an silent protest of being forced to spend time with a particular man. Marching down the stairs in a strop, I prepared to go into a full sulk for Charlie's benefit only to discover he'd already left to go fishing, but not before leaving a note to remind me that Sam would call if I didn't show up and to be nice. The bastard had won over my father in what couldn't have been more than 5 minutes. If I wasn't so irritated by it, I would be impressed; it was hard to get Charlie's good opinion.

After shovelling down a pop tart, I reluctantly made he drive to La Push. Driving at 50 mph only delayed the inevitable, but it Childishly made me feel better. It took me a little while to find the address that Billy had shoved into my hand last night, and if it hadn't been for the small crowd of people stood outside I was sure I would have driven straight past it and my journey would have taken even longer.

The house was in an even greater state of disrepair than Billy's, the roof tiles sparse and uneven, the front door worn and cracked, and the front window boarded up with soggy cardboard. It was hard to imagine anyone living here, and it sickened me to imagine someone old and vulnerable trapped in this environment.

"Glad you could join us Bella" Sam called, interrupting my train of thought. He stood in front of the group, towering over the other men by at least half a foot, if not more. His white shirt was stretched so tightly across his chest that it was almost obscene. I forced myself to look away, knowing that my intrest would be noticed.

"It's not like I had much choice," I muttered to myself, joining the back of the assembled group.

"Now that everyone's here I think we can get started," Sam announced, "There are two windows and a door to replace, the roof to retile, and the outside of the house to paint. Materials are in my truck, so help yourself to what you need. If you need anything else come find me. Off you go."

I followed the crowd to a shiny blue chevy silverado and instantly was struck with truck envy. The metallic paint and chrome bumper gleamed in the weak sunlight in a way that tempted me to reach out and touch. My poor truck parked a few doors down was completely shown up by the newer vehicle, although it couldn't have been newer Than the 2000 model. I bet it went over 55 mph too.

"See something you like?" Sam asked coyly, suddenly stood behind me, his chest touching my back. I jumped a little, in shock of his proximity; I hadn't even heard him approach me.

"I was just thinking I needed to get my truck a new paint job," I answered, casually moving away from him to create distance under the guise of collecting a paint brush and a tub of white paint. I instantly felt cold as I walked away from him, but ignored the irrational feeling, shoving it down to the back of my consciousness where I wouldn't have to dwell upon it. Sam's eyes followed me the whole way, his gaze burning into my back. In response, I put in my headphones and drowned out the world and began painting.

The group worked quickly and efficiently, the men, even the young ones, clearly skilled and experienced in the work they did. By lunch time both windows had been replaced, the old door was off it's hinges, and half the roof was completed with charmingly mismatched grey tiles. I had managed to paint the length of one wall to as high as I could reach, an achievement that I was proud of as distracted as I was by Sam's eyes on me for what felt like the whole time. The tension between us was almost palpable in the air, and I could tell people were picking up on it by the way they glanced between us. I'm sure it would be a topic of gossip for weeks to come.

As I settled down on the outskirts of the group to eat my lunch Sam approached me again, sitting down next to me so close that our arms touched.

"How's it going so far?" he asked, his eyes on my face despite the fact I was trying hard to focus on the sandwich in my hand.

"Fine thank you," I told him civilly, before taking the first bite of my PB&J and almost Moaning; food always tasted so much better after hard work. Sam sighed, I assumed at my reluctance to talk to him, and started eating his own lunch as if he hadn't been fed in weeks. I tried not to watch him, but I couldn't help myself. It was as fascinating watching him go through 8 sandwiches, an apple, and a family sized pack of crisps as it had been watching him eat half the menu in the diner. I still couldn't understand where any if it went.

" You don't have to avoid me you know," Sam told me quietly, purposefully looking away from me as I had with him. His feigned disinterest hurt more than I wanted to admit.

"Sorry," I sighed wearily, "I just don't know what to do or say. It's just so..."  
"Awkward?" Sam interjected. I nodded timidly.

"Bella, it's only awkward because you're making it that way. Just relax," he instructed, his level headed logic making my blood boil.

"Don't feel like you have to waste any of your precious time on me since I make everything so awkward," I hissed, the familiar thread of guilt constricting my chest once again.

"I think we both know that is not how I meant that," Sam chided.

"I most certainly don't know that," I replied haughtily.

"it's not going to work you know," he informed me.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"No matter how hard you try you're not going to push me away like you have everyone else," he shrugged, " you can keep trying, but you're only wasting time and energy."

"I do not push everyone away," I protested.

"Bella, the only people I've seen you talk to, other than yours truly, are your father, Billy and Jacob, and possibly Quil and Embry. I've seen you in Forks and you just ignore everyone who even looks your way," he shook his head, "not everyone is out to get you Bella. People care about you, and they're worried. Don't try and push them away."

"You sound just like my guidance councillor," I murmured with a frown, contemplating his words.

"Then you know I'm right," Sam grinned at me smugly, at which I rolled my eyes.

"you may have a point, but I have my reasons. I don't expect you to understand. Let's just say it's better this way. Safer," I explained.

"What are you scared of?" he asked, his voice soft as his eyes searched mine as if all the answers were hidden there below the surface. He couldn't understand that it for his safety, and the safety of everyone around me that I remained distant, not my own.

"Nothing," I replied nonchalantly, "People would be better off without me. I'm not good for them." I chuckled dryly at my casual use of the words that had been used to break me; I understood them now, where before I'd been too naive to comprehend them. Bella Swan, danger magnet, was not good for anyone. It wasn't anything I'd said or done, but the fact that fate had been after my death since that day in the car park when I was almost crushed by Tyler's van. I should have died there but I didn't and now everyone I knew was in danger just through their acquaintance with me.

Sam frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't want to hear his denials of the truths I knew.

"We should join the others and get back to work. Have you got a ladder I could borrow? I can't reach any higher to paint," I asked dismissively. Sam nodded and wordlessly walked over to his truck, returning with s ladder which he set up for me.

The afternoon passed much like the morning had with my headphones in, focusing on painting. I made it to the end of the wall I had painted and felt a great satisfaction at having completed the task myself. Still on the ladder I leaned round the corner to the front of the house to see if the other had finished their various tasks.

There were only a few people there so I easily singled out Sam, who was stood sanding down a door. His skin glistened, and his shirt was soaked in sweat, belying the ease and effortlessness of his actions. Just at that moment, as if he subconsciously knew I was watching he peeled his shirt off, lifting his arms in a way that deliciously displayed his muscles to my greedy eyes. I was surprised that my mouth wasn't watering. Forgetting that I was up a ladder, I leaned towards him to get a better look. Unfortunately, this was the point that gravity decided to make itself known. The ladder swayed then began to tilt dangerously towards the floor. I tried to shift my weight to stop it, but only succeeded in further destabilising it. I let out a scream as the ladder began to fall, closing my eyes and bracing myself for an impact with the ground. It never came.

Warm arms caught me, pulling me firmly against a hard chest. My eyes snapped wide open, and met Sam's frantically concerned ones.

"you caught me," I stated, still in shock.

"I'll always catch you," he vowed, his expression softening. For a second that felt like an eternity, we stated there just staring into each other's eyes. Then people came rushing, attracted by my scream followed by the sound of the ladder colliding with the floor.

"Nice catch Sam!" someone congratulated him, as it became apparent to the onlookers what had occurred.

"Thanks," Sam smiled slightly, before placing me back on the ground, "no more ladders for you Bella. You clearly need both feet on the ground." The men laughed, and I blushed tomato red, embarrassed by my clumsiness.

"Alright folks, there's nothing to see here. Back to work!" Sam instructed, dispersing the small crowd when he picked up on my discomfort.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked when it was just the two of us.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be the first time my clumsiness has almost got me hurt," I shrugged it off, ignoring the fact that adrenaline had my heart beating twice as fast as usual.

"But that doesn't stop it from scaring you," Sam insisted, undeterred.

"What do you want Sam? Do you want me to admit that I was terrified, that I thought I was going to die?" I snapped at him.

" I want you," he replied quietly, almost plaintively.

"you what?" I demanded, surprised by his words.

"You belong with me Bella. You can lie to me and push me away all you want, but at the end of the day you are still mine, as I will always be yours," he informed me with a calm confidence.

"Newsflash Sam: I am not yours. You don't even know me. I don't know where you got that ridiculous idea, but I do not belong with you," I spat out, furious at his claims of possession, "It's gone four O'clock. I'm leaving. Make sure you call Charlie." I stormed off, leaving him to contemplate my words.

The next week passed slowly, Sam's words echoing in my mind. I made an effort to talk to people at school, and watched as a tentative friendship was forged between Angela and I. Out of everyone she was by far the most accepting; the others were still hesitant to even speak to me. It was still awkward but it was a start.

Much to my irritation, Sam kept turning up whenever I left the house. I saw him in town twice, and managed to avoid him both times, once by hiding in a shop, the other by crossing the road. I also saw him drive past my house in his cruiser several times, some of which must have been unnecessary. I hadn't had a single conversation with him, but by Friday I was sick of the sight of Sam Uley.

Coincidentally, that happened to be the day he came into forks high to give an assembly on joining careers in the police force.

The whole senior year was amassed in the cafeteria, the chairs rearranged into rows instead of the usual tables. I almost fell off my chair when I saw Sam walk in behind principal  
Greene fully dressed in his uniform. What was even more embarrassing than my reaction was the fact that his eyes singled me out, and he waved to me, causing everyone to turn and stare. I glared back, my hostile look undermined by my bright red face as the whispers started to build. By the end of the day the whole town would think I was sleeping with him, or even better that I was pregnant with his lovechild.

I had no need to listen to Sam prattling on about training academies and degree programs; Charlie had been trying to sell it to me since I was old enough to walk just on the off chance that I'd want to go into the family business. So instead of listening, I pulled out the cell phone that I'd only just started to use and texted Jacob.

_Uley's at Forks High recruiting for the police. So sick of his face. _

Jake replied instantly.

_**Recruiting for his gang more likely.**_

_Please, he'd have a better chance at the grade school than with any of these pansies._

_**Ha! You still coming over tonight? **_

_I guess. It's not like I have anything better to do._

_**I'm not feeling the love here Bells.**_

Before I could send Jake a reply telling him how needy he was I was interrupted by Principal Greene.

"Miss Swan?" He called, making it obvious that I hadn't been paying attention.

"Pardon?" I asked, face turning red in embarrassment at being caught.

"I was just telling officer Uley that since you were bored enough of his presentation to be texting, you might like to participate in a demonstration," Principal Greene told me, his tone of voice communicating that it was an instruction, not a suggestion. With a sigh, I got to my feet just as I heard Lauren's malicious voice.

"I'm sure Bella is quite used to giving 'demonstrations'" she stage whispered, eliciting snickers from all those who heard. I took care to stamp hard on her foot as I moved past her, for once glad she was sat on my row.

"Ow!" she squealed melodramatically, "That really hurt!"

"Apologise Miss Swan," Princiapal Greene sighed in exasperation.

"I'm sorry your big feet got in my way Lauren," I told her saccharine sweetly, causing more widespread laughter. Even Sam and Principal Greene appeared to be holding back a smile. Victorious, I strode to the front.

"Let's get this over with," I told Sam, who smirked in response before turning back to his audience.

"We're going to demonstrate an arrest, lets say6 for driving under the influence," Sam announced as all the eyes in the room turned to the Jock who had received a DUI charge not a fortnight ago. Deftly, Sam arranged four chairs into a 'car' and motioned for me to sit in the driver's seat.

"Now we're going to pretend I've pulled Bella over for driving drunk, so Bella act drunk," he instructed. I rolled my eyes and slouched in my seat.

"I'm going to need to see your driver's license ma'am," Sam told me in his police officer voice.

"Of course Officer," I slurred, pulling my wallet out of my pocket and handing him my debit card instead.

"Miss Swan, this is not a driver's license," he told me sternly.

"Oops," I pouted, "try this one instead." This time I handed him a dollar bill.

"I'm going to have to ask you to exit the vehicle," Sam calmly stated.

"I don't wanna!" I whined, crossing my arms in a childish sulk.

"If you don't leave the vehicle you'll be in even more trouble," he warned.

"Fine!" I huffed, standing up and stepping away from the 'car'.

"Now can you walk in a straight line for me?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I replied, walking in a perfectly straight line.

"Now stand on the spot and touch your nose with the index finger of each hand, " Sam instructed, effortlessly demonstrating. I copied him easily.

"Have you been drinking Miss Swan?" he asked.

"I don't drink, It's bad for your health," I said, "but I did smoke a joint before driving home." I winked at Tyler and Lauren, who both looked away. My words had their desired effect as the students broke out into laughter and whispered gossip about the two who had recently been busted for possession of marijuana.

"Are you in possession of anymore illegal substances?" Sam asked, still trying hard to keep this serious.

"Nope," I grinned at him.

"Okay, I'm going to have to search you anyway. Raise your arms and spread your legs a shoulder's width apart," he told me and I reluctantly complied. Even though Sam thankfully kept it business like, his hands left blazing trails down my body that sent tingles to all the wrong (or all the right) places. It was wrong that such brief physical contact affected me so strongly. Keeping my face blank I ignored my tittering classmates. I frowned when Sam removed my wallet and then my phone from my pockets and placed them in his own.

"Isabella Swan, I'm placing you under arrest for driving under the influence. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law," Sam read me my rights as he cuffed my hands behind my back in a smooth, practiced motion.

"Now I'd put Bella in the back of my cruiser and take her down to the station for processing and to write up the reports. From there we'd either call her father or leave her in a cell overnight to sober up," Sam explained, before releasing my hands, "Thank you Bella, you may return to your seat now."

"Can I have my phone and wallet back please?"I requested politely.

"I think I'll keep hold of those for no so you don't get distracted again. They'll be returned to you at the end," he informed me, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. Frustrated, I returned to my seat, grinning when Lauren flinched away as I brushed past her.

When my phone was returned to me Sam's number had appeared on my contact list.

After feeding Charlie dinner, I headed over to Jake's for the evening. I was happy to see the little red house; due to school and homework I hadn't found time to come over this week. My avoidance of a certain someone might have played a part in this too.

I jumped out of the truck and made my way over to the porch where Jacob sat waiting for me, head in his hands. He didn't even look up as I approached him. My smile turned into a frown. There was definitely something wrong.

"Jake, are you okay?" I asked softly. He shook his head, still not looking up.

"What happened? Is Billy alright?" I started to worry. My personal sun never got this down.

"Quil's gone," he told me in a strangled voice.

"Gone?" I queried, already suspecting where this was going.

Jake sat up, still not looking at me but instead staring out into the trees.

"He's joined the dark side. Left us for Sam," he explained bitterly, "Why do they all leave Bella? Quil, Embry, Rachel, Rebecca, even my mother. Why did they leave me?" Jacob's tortured eyes finally met mine and I was shocked by the depth of pain they held. He was broken, just like me.

"Come on," I said, offering out my hand which Jacob took in his own. I led him to my truck where I retrieved the bottle of Jack I'd stashed under the seat. I hadn't managed to smuggle it into my room yet, and after tonight I wasn't sure it would ever make it there. Jacob and I made our way to first beach hand in hand and sat on the sand, leaning back on our driftwood bench. Smoothly, I uncapped the bottle and took a sip, relaxing as the alcohol left a trail of alcohol down my throat warming me from the inside. I handed the bottle to Jacob who took a big gulp and winced at the sensation, clearly not used to whiskey.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it," I told him honestly. Jacob had been there for me and helped to patch me up in a dark time, and I was determined to do the same for him. He took another big mouthful before replying.

"I just don't know why they keep leaving. Is it me? Am I doing something wrong? Am I not good enough?" He bit out, masking the pain with anger. His words really struck a chord; I'd had exactly the same thoughts when Edward left me. My own anger rose in response. Jacob was too good and pure to be tainted like this.

"It's not you Jacob. You are perfect just as you are, and you are certainly good enough for anything or anyone," I informed him, "Your mum didn't want to leave you. She was in a car accident. She didn't choose to die. And your sisters didn't leave to hurt you. They left to move on with their lives. I know you still hear from them and Rachel comes home every few months. What Quil and Embry have done, leaving you with no explanation and completely ignoring you is wrong. They were weak enough to be drawn in by Sam and choose him over you. Throwing away a lifelong friendship like that speaks badly of them not you."

"I just want to know what Sam's holding over their heads," Jake muttered, "they both hated him and now they're part of his cult, following him around like the sun shines out of his ass. How does he draw them in?"

"I don't know Jake, but I won't let him do it to you," I vowed.

"I'm scared Bells. The way they all look at me, it's like I'm next," he told me, his words slightly slurring. He had drunk almost half the bottle in less than ten minutes.

"If he wants you he'll have to get through me first, and I fight dirty," I grinned at him. He handed me the bottle and I took another swig.

"I won't let him have you either, Jake assured me, "I've seen the way he looks at you, like he owns you. Well he can't have you either."

"Thanks Jake," I told him.

There was a comfortable silence then as we sat and contemplated our words. It was a moment of peace, the only sounds being the sea, the wind in the trees, and the sloshing of the bottle as we emptied it. Then Jacob tensed up beside me.

"Sam's watching us again," he growled under his breath. I followed his line of sight to see Sam stood just in the tree line with another man, both shirtless and both obviously staring at us.

"Well let's give them something to watch then shall we?" I said, moving to straddle Jakes lap. I closed my eyes and kissed him.

**A/N: So I'm not sure whether to love or hate Bella right now. What do you guys think? Review and let me know! Oh and the next chapter is already on its way, but reviews would really help it arrive more quickly ;) xxx **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the helpful feedback! After reading your reviews I actually rewrote this chapter. I don't own Twilight , Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just enjoying playing in her sandpit.**

**A/N 2: I want to thank Jayley for her review which made me realise I'd posted the wrong draft of this chapter, in which Charlie gets Bella to apologise to Sam. I'd rewritten the chapter since then and just posted the previous draft. Thanks Jayley for your honesty too, which I really appreciate! **

**Previously in Circumvention:**

"Sam's watching us again," he growled under his breath. I followed his line of sight to see Sam stood just in the tree line with another man, both shirtless and both obviously staring at us.

"Well let's give them something to watch then shall we?" I said, moving to straddle Jakes lap. I closed my eyes and kissed him.

**(Sam POV)**

I followed the tug of the imprint down to first beach where she sat, effortlessly beautiful with the wind in her hair next to none other than Jacob Black. I growled, pacing in the tree line. The wolf was furious at the thought of him anyway near her, but there was absolutely nothing I could do about it now without completely freaking her out. Already this week I'd been bordering on stalking her, but I knew if I took it any further Bella would run. Avoiding me was bad enough as the pain of that had constricted my chest for the whole week. The only thing that soothed it was being in her presence, such moments being few and far apart.

_You need to tell her _Jared urged me, and not for the first time.

_I can't, _I insisted, _she has to choose me first._

_You know this whole 'If I tell her she'll be trapped here' crap is really starting to get old. Are you saying I trapped Kim here by telling her? _Jared growled

_You know I've never thought that. It's different and you know it _I appeased him, _Kim's been in love with you since grade school. She would have chosen you anyway. Bella hardly knows who I am. How do you think she'd feel being told she was stuck here with a total stranger for the rest of her life?_

_Look, I'm not saying that telling her now is the perfect solution, but you need to do something and the sooner the better. You can barely focus on hunting that leech you're so distracted by the imprint _Jared told me.

_Speaking of distractions, how close is Jacob to phasing? _I asked him. With Quil and Embry both in the pack and feeling bad for abandoning their friend, Jacob was becoming more and more of a thorn in my side. He was a distraction not only to the two youngest pups, but to the whole pack as someone had to be watching him 24/7. The red headed leech seemed to have given up, but she had quickly been placed with a bloodsucker with dreads. I needed the pack whole and focused to hunt them down. Paul had suggested that we forced Jacob's change. He thought we could drag him out into the forest and yell at him or beat him until he phased. Personally, I wanted to agree with him.

_He's not ready yet Sam, _Jared warned. He was against forcing Jacob's phase, claiming it could damage him if he wasn't ready and having a new wolf that wanted to kill us all wasn't productive.

_I know you don't agree, but I have to think of the wellbeing of the whole pack, _I told him, again.

_But is that you're real motivation? _Jared challenged me, _Or are you just looking for an excuse to get back at Black because you're jealous of his relationship with your imprint?_

I growled at him, despite the fact he was right until the wind changed, carrying the acrid scent of alcohol to my sensitive nose.

_Smells like Whiskey _Jared helpfully informed me.

_You were watching. How did you manage to miss the fact that my underage imprint was sat drinking with the even-more-underage future chief? _I demanded. I got the mental impression of a shrug from Jared.

_Phase back. We might have to intervene _I ordered, before phasing back to human myself, slipping on my shorts before emerging further out of the tree line to wait for Jared. As Jared joined me, Jacob turned and met my eyes for a second before looking away.

"Sam's watching us again," he whispered angrily to Bella, not knowing that we could easily hear him. Bella leant past Jacob, looking us at first with curiosity, then her expression hardening into an angry resolve.

"Well let's give them something to watch then shall we?" I watched in disbelief as she settled herself in Jacob's lap and kissed him.

"Shit!" Jared cursed and grabbed my arm, "Calm down Sam or you're going to phase out here." It was then I realised I was trembling so strongly I was about to explode.

"I'm going to kill him," I growled, tearing my arm out of Jared's grip and stalking down the beach to where the two teenagers were still all over each other. Jared followed helplessly, a string of curses leaving his mouth. I took no time in pulling Bella to her feet, holding her against me and away from Jacob, whose shocked expression would have been comical in any other situation.

"I thought I banned you from first beach Black," I growled at him, about ready to take his head off. The only thing that stopped me was the proximity of my imprint, which was enough to slightly calm me despite how angry I was at her. Jacob got to his feet, stumbling feebly and clearly intoxicated.

"You can't ban me from the beach," He slurred, trying to look threatening but failing miserably, "My dad owns the whole reservation and I'll have him banish you!"

"Jared, take him home," I instructed in disgust. The kid clearly couldn't handle his liquor, and apparently couldn't fight his own battles.

"Come on big guy," Jared said, dragging Jacob behind him down the beach.

"I'll call you!" Jacob called drunkenly to Bella, a goofy smile spread across his face. I couldn't help but growl when she smiled back. If looks could kill, Jacob Black would be a pile of ash right now. As Bella began to squirm in my grasp I spun her around to face me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Bella?" I demanded, wanting her to explain herself but knowing she never would.

"None of your business," she frowned at me, not answering as I had predicted.

"Ignoring the fact that you yourself are underage, you shouldn't be giving alcohol to minors, especially out in public," I told her, channelling my inner police officer to distract myself in a vein attempt at calming down.

"I think we both know it's not the alcohol you're angry about," she taunted me, taking advantage of my shock and walking away from me. The wolf was furious at her game playing, and before I could stop myself I had her pinned up against a tree, a hand planted either side of her head so she couldn't escape.

"You're right little girl, I'm angry with you for daring to touch another man to spite me. Don't play games with me," I warned, barely holding onto my control. The wolf demanded that I claimed her here and now, made her submit but I fought him.

"Who says it was to spite you? Maybe I just wanted to kiss him," she responded, shifting uncomfortably. I could tell she was lying without being able to smell it; Bella was an appalling liar.

"Did you want to?" I asked, unable to hide my slight amusement.

"I…" she faltered.

"That's what I thought," I smirked, "Besides, I heard you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she denied, her expression a combination of guilt at being caught and bewilderment at how I'd managed to hear.

" 'Well let's give them something to watch.' Does that sound familiar?" I whispered in her ear, revelling in the way she shivered beneath me, her face flushing a healthy pink.

"Well?" I pressed when she didn't respond, nipping her earlobe a little too hard for it to be playful. She squeaked in shock, and I watched as anger animated her features. Even furious at me she was stunning.

"Maybe you should stop watching Jacob all the time if you don't like what you're seeing," she spat accusingly.

"I'm only doing my job," I told her tersely. There was no way I wanted to spend any more time than necessary around Jacob.

"Well I think you've done quite enough by taking Quil and Embry away from him. You can't have Jacob Sam. I won't let you," She exclaimed, meeting my eyes in defiance.

"Jacob will join me. It's his destiny. There's nothing you can do about it," I bit out frustratedly. It's not like any of us had chosen to have the wolf gene, though Bella couldn't know that as I refused to tell her.

"He's mine Sam and I'll protect him, even if it means taking him away from here," she asserted, raising her voice. Her words and anger roused the wolf; he was furious at her claims of ownership of another man. When she started shoving at my chest, without thinking I pinned her small hands in one of mine above her head, easily overpowering her resistance. The wolf revelled in her submissive position, drawing him close to the surface.

"Listen carefully Bella," I growled low in my chest, the man still angry at her, "Jacob is not yours. He never will be. You will only get hurt if you try and keep him."

"Is that a threat?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, thinly veiled anger in her voice.

"No. It's a promise," I stated evenly. Closely watching her face I saw frustration turn to anger, then to desperation.

"I hate you!" she screamed, angry tears streaming down her cheeks. I flinched. Her words hurt me as badly as her tears, which I had caused. But the wolf screamed at the lie in my head, and I realise despite her words she didn't hate me. I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face at the realisation.

"We both know that you don't," I told her smugly.

"I do," she nodded.

"Stop fighting it Bella, we belong together. You are mine!" I growled, angry at her lies and her resistance. I leant in and captured her lips with my own, determined to show her what she was missing out on.

**(Bpov)**

This kiss was not sweet and loving like the last one. It was angry and possessive. It was Sam staking a claim on me, body and soul. I resisted him, refusing to participate as I was unable to do more until he released my hands. He nipped at my bottom lip, hard, and deepened the kiss when I gasped. Even though my instincts told me to surrender, to submit myself to him and enjoy his kiss I could not. I would not be reduced to a possession, a plaything ever again. I focused on my anger at him taking this kiss against my will, using it to fuel my resolve even as Sam's kisses became softer and more affectionate. At some point he'd gotten distracted and released my hands. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited.

"Are you quite finished?" I asked when Sam pulled away. He nodded, still catching his breath.

"Good," I said, before punching him in the Jaw. I cursed as I heard the bones in my hand crunch as if I'd hit a brick wall. What was his face made of?

"You hit me," Sam murmured, looking completely stunned.

"Yes you insufferable, cocky asshole, I did. And your face broke my hand!" I screeched at him, protectively clutching my injured hand to my chest. I shoved past Sam and stormed down the beach with him following me spouting useless apologies.

"Save it for someone who cares Sam," I told him angrily as I reached my truck.

"You can't drive Bella," he informed me, blocking my path.

"Actually, I think you'll find I am perfectly qualified to drive. If you'll excuse me, I've got to go to the hospital," I tried to brush past him, but Sam didn't let me.

"You've been drinking and you have a broken hand. I'm not letting you drive," he announced, his mind clearly made up.

"Fine," I turned on my heel and headed over to Jake's with Sam following me like a shadow.

"Billy!" I called, letting myself in the front door.

"Bella?" Billy stared wide eyed at Sam and I. I couldn't blame him, we must have been a picture; me with my puffy eyes cradling my hand to my chest, followed by Sam who was sulking like a 6' 7" puppy.

"Call Charlie, and tell him to bring his gun," I told him, before making my way to the bathroom.

"I don't know what you did, but you screwed up," I heard Billy tell Sam as I closed the door. Understatement of the century.

I hid in the bathroom like a coward until Charlie arrived, and when he did I heard it from the bathroom. My father arrived, sirens literally blaring.

"Bella!" he bellowed from the sitting room. I came out just in time to see Charlie eying up Sam, hunting rifle in hand aimed too closely at his crotch to be accidental as a highly amused Billy sat and watched. The fact that Sam had stayed here despite the fact he knew my father was coming with a gun was enough to earn some of my respect, albeit begrudgingly. Charlie's well trained eyes quickly focused on my injured hand.

"What happened?" he asked directly.

"Sam kissed me," I answered, at the same time as Sam.

"I kissed her, sir," he bravely told my armed father.

"Explain Uley," he ordered, moustache twitching in a disconcerting manner that could have been due to anger or amusement, though I couldn't tell which.

"I have a great interest in your daughter Sir. I'm a man of few words and tried to communicate my interest in her by a kiss. She apparently was shocked by it, and on hindsight perhaps she was not ready for that. I apologise, both to Bella and yourself," Sam explained and apologised with dignity. The bastard was smooth; I had to give him that.

"And your hand Bella?" my father enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"He kissed me against my will so I punched him," I shrugged, feeling too embarrassed to go into further detail, "Can we finish up quickly? I need you to take me to the hospital to get my hand checked."

"I think we've pretty much wrapped this up," Charlie affirmed, resting the gun in the crook of his arm so it was no longer aimed at Sam, "It was good seeing you Billy."

"You too old timer," grinned Billy. All this drama was probably the highlight of his day.

"Oh and Sam?" Charlie called.

"Yes sir?" he replied, almost sheepishly.

"I like you son, but if you touch my daughter again without her consent I'm going to shoot you where it counts," he deadpanned.

"And that's quite enough of that," I announced, rolling my eyes, "come on Dad, we're leaving."

Two hours after arriving at the hospital, an X-ray revealed I'd broken two metacarpals. Unfortunately this meant that I went home with a cast, and an uncharacteristically smiling father.

"I'm proud of you Bells," he told me as he drove me home from the hospital.

"Yeah?" I blushed at the compliment.

"You did good standing up for yourself," he grinned, "and that must have been one hell of a punch to break two bones."

"Shame they were mine not his," I muttered under my breath. Charlie snorted.

"I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but go easy on Sam," he told me.

"There's nothing going on," I frowned, "and I don't see why I should. He's being an overbearing asshole."

"Sam wants what's best for you Bella, even if he's going the wrong way about it," Charlie sighed.

"Why? Why does he care?" I demanded frustratedly.

"He was the one who found you that night," Charlie told me, checking my reaction with a not so subtle side glance.

"Oh," I murmured, stunned. I couldn't remember much after Edward leaving me there. My mind was suddenly full of questions that only Sam could answer. What did I look like? Did I say anything? Just how far had I walked? They were all silly questions, small details that I wish I could remember, but just couldn't.

"He checks up on you from time to time," Charlie admitted, "He's a good man Bella."

"I never knew that," I sighed. It was hard to tell if my dealings with Sam so far would have been different if I'd known this. All I knew is that Sam was a more complex man than I thought; each time I thought I had the measure of him I learnt something new that made me see him in a whole new light.

"You should consider apologising to him tomorrow," Charlie suggested.

"There's no way I'm apologising to him," I told Charlie, angry that he'd even suggest it.

"Bells-"

"No Dad. I get it, Sam's done some good things for me, but he forced himself onto me. It wasn't as innocent as he made out. You said it yourself, you were proud of me for standing up for myself and if I apologise he'll feel free to do it again," I explained, reusing to even consider saying sorry. As far as I was concerned I had done nothing wrong.

"At least take it easy on him, the man clearly likes you," Charlie told me, proving that he was just as stubborn as I was.

"I'm not making any promises," I muttered. There was a favour I wanted to ask of Sam, but only if he was being civil. An awkward silence drew out the rest of the journey. Frankly, I couldn't care less that Charlie didn't approve of my decision, but the fact that he was sticking up for Sam was pissing me off.

"Are you seriously still making me go help on the service project despite the fact I've broken my hand punching the guy who runs it for raping my mouth?" I asked incredulously, breaking the silence.

"Do the crime, pay the time Bells," he lectured, pulling into the drive.

That night I slept restlessly, haunted by the reoccurring nightmare of walking endlessly through the forest after someone I'd never find. Only this time Sam carried me home.

The next day passed fairly painlessly. Being moderately useless outdoors partially due to my broken hand but mostly to do with my lack of skill and being banned from using a ladder, I was given indoor work. This meant I spent my day in peace cleaning and organising to my heart's content. It also meant I saw very little of Sam. Strangely, I wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad about that. Either way it didn't matter. I was avoiding him like the plague; even going so far as to eat my lunch in my truck away from everyone else just encase he tried to talk to me. It was only inevitable that he would approach me though, and he did at the end of the day as I was drying up the last of the pans in the kitchen.

"Bella?" he approached me hesitantly.

"Sam," I greeted coolly, not even turning to face him.

"I'm sorry," he told me quietly.

"For shouting at me? For forcing yourself on me? For treating me like a possession? You're going to have to be a little more specific Sam," I told him, keeping my voice carefully even.

"For all of it. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you, I shouldn't have kissed you like that, I should treat you better," he admitted.

"Damn straight," I agreed.

"You just make me a little crazy," Sam tried to excuse his actions, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Don't you try and put any of the blame on me Samuel Uley," I raged, spinning to pierce him with my glare, "I am not responsible for your actions, you are. You need to sort yourself out, because frankly your behaviour is barbaric." Sam winced.

"You're right," he nodded, "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I paused before turning him down outright.

"Would you take me back there? To the place that you found me, I mean? And only if you can keep yourself under control," I stipulated

"Why?" he enquired, his whole body stiffening. He clearly still remembered that night.

"I just don't remember everything that happened that night. All I know is I lost myself stumbling through those woods. I just feel like if I go back, maybe..." I paused, trying to put what I was feeling into words.

"You'll find yourself?" Sam suggested insightfully, his eyes lighting up with recognition.

"Something like that," I mumbled, "I know it must sound stupid, but I feel like I need to do this."

"It doesn't sound stupid at all," Sam told me seriously, "in fact it sounds like a great idea. You've got to face your demons before moving forwards right?"

"Right," I smiled slightly, oddly glad that he understood despite the fact I was still annoyed at him.

"So when do you want to do this?" he asked.

"Spring break. Frankly I need some space from until you can sort out whatever's going on with you and seeing you once a week is more than enough until then," I honestly informed him.

"Alright," he nodded guiltily.

Little did I know that by then my whole world would have been turned upside down.

**A/N: So what do you think? Let me know...**


End file.
